Danganronpa 4: The Revived Tragedy
by Sparklebeua
Summary: Time and time again, just when it seems the Tragedy is dead and gone, it comes to haunt us from behind. This time it haunts Naegi Komaru and fourteen others. Another killing game. Another hopeless situation.
1. Prologue: Revived

_B.H. here with a video game fanfic. But I guess it still counts as anime because of one anime that should never be mentioned or even called Danganronpa. Anyway DISCLAIMER:_

 ** _I do_** ** _NOT_** ** _own anything with Danganronpa slapped on the side of it. But I own all of the students except Komaru._**

 _BTW, The main character is Naegi Komaru! That main character from Despair Girls Danganronpa! If you haven't noticed, Naegi Makoto's younger sister! I also added siblings of other Danganronpa character, only about two or three. Let's just say that they were captured just like Komaru, but by Future Foundation for protection reasons. Let's just find out the rest from the fanfic, shall we? Anyway on with the show! Also, I'm calling that biggest, most awful, tragedy event crap, The War of Tragedy or The Tragic War._

 **Prologue: Revived**

 _Future Line Academy. An academy for the elite teenagers of society. I'm a freshman in this school, miraculously. A school founded by the Future Foundation. A school founded by the Ultimate Hope. A school founded by my brother. Teachers from this school look all around the world for talented people who are the best at their talent, I guess it's a replica of the previously popular Hope's Peak Academy. There's a violinist, actor, archer, socialist, and many more talented people. Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself. Honestly there's no need to since this story really isn't about me. But, the name is Naegi Komaru. I remember staring at my brother's masterpiece of a school and then suddenly everything turned black. At least I think it did._

Komaru woke up in a strange bedroom filled to the brim with bright pinks, blues, purples, and greens. Plushie sat on a bookshelf in the corner of three types of bears. One was a black and white bear, that looked exactly like Monokuma, a little too much; a pink and white bunny with a yellow bow its ear; red and white cat plushie with a black bandana around its head.

"W-what the heck?" the brunette asked herself quietly. She felt as chipper as usual, not even realizing she was unconscious a minute ago. Komaru stood up from the bed in a daze from these weird circumstances, "I was supposed to be in front of Future Line Academy…. So what am I doing here?" she asked herself again. She proceeded to walk around the room and take in her surroundings. The room was painted a very bright purple that was almost unbearable to stare at. Decorations of the same stuffed animals on the shelves were everywhere with pink, blue, and green streamers everywhere. When she turned around, on the wall where the full size bed was locate, a banner with, "Welcome Naegi Komaru!" written in English in capitals.

As Komaru was in awe at the situation, she was snapped out of it by a knock at the bedroom door. She snapped her head to the door with much hesitation, She cried as loud as she could, "W-who is it?" Komaru slowly inched to the doorknob, being cautious of what was on the other side. Last time she was in a weird situation like this, an evil Monokuma was there to kill her.

What answered was, "S-sorry, I just woke up in this weird place and I was just seeing if there was other people in these rooms." the person's voice was very high pitched and childish and reflected a somewhat hyper personality.

She stuttered, "Y-you can come in." she gave permission. The door opened and a girl that seemed very familiar to Komaru for some reason. She has pure white haired, probably bleached, with half her head shaved and lightning designs drawn into the side of her head. Her skin was a pretty caramel color, she looked sweet enough to eat. Her figure was quite childish, expect she had a bust size similar to mines. She had to be under five feet.

The girl proudly stomped into the room with a bright smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Amehana Mavie! Call me Mavie!" the girl, Amehana, raised out her hand for the brunette to shake it. She thought her name was familiar, too. Awkwardly, Komaru shook her hand, "I'm know as the Ultimate High School Vocalist! I hope we can be friends!" she shone a childish smirk to the latter. Komaru couldn't help but smile back.

Ultimate Vocalist: Amehana Mavie

Female with lavender, dyed hair with the left side of her hair shaved. A lightning bolt is carved into the shaved part of her hair. She has a caramel skin tone. She wears a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves extending beyond her hands. Over her black long sleeved shirt, she has a pale gold t-shirt. She has white short and thigh high socks with multicolored lightning bolts on it. She also has white sneakers. 4 "9"

She replied, "I'm Naegi Komaru, the Ultimate Gunslinger. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" she squinted her eyes with a wide smile.

Ultimate Gunslinger: Naegi Komaru

Hook up the name Naegi Komaru. Google people! But she's wearing a polo with a neon yellow, short sleeved sweater over it and she also has two, black sleeves disconnected to her sweater. 5 "4"

Amehana let go of the taller girl's hand and observed her room briefly, "Wow, you're room is just as hard to look at as mines." Amehana commented, "There are way too many bright colors. My room is practically the same, expect the main colors are red, cyan, white, and lavender. I guess the cyan would be the purple and and the streamers and stuff are the other colors." she crossed her arms and looked at the decor with spite, "Who designed these rooms anyway?"

Komaru smiled at the other, "Now I remember you," she commented, "You're that middle school singer that most specialize in deep songs, right?" she placed a finger on her lips, examining the hyper girl more.

Amehana positioned her hands on her hips and puffed her chest along with raising her head, "That's right! I'm the Amehana Mavie, no other. So how is it being in the presence of celebrity?" she boasted confidently.

Komaru ignored her boasting and interjected on her pride a bit, "You're shorter than you looked on TV. I thought you'd be at least five foot." she loudly murmured to herself.

Amehana felt a stab to her heart when she heard those word. She gulped and placed a hand over her chest. She lowered her hand with shame, "No offence taken at all. Just my height you're stepping on."

The darker haired girl became alarm, "No I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it made you cuter than you are on TV." sweat became to drop down her face.

The other girl giggled a bit, "Aww, Komaru-San," Amehana stood up straight with her hands back on her sides, but with less self confidence, "You're cute, too!" she complimented.

As soon as she declared Komaru's cuteness, her eyes lit up as if she had something to say, "Komaru-San, do you know where we are?" she asked, worry evident in her voice, "I've been looking around this place for the last ten minutes, but I couldn't find an exit to this big building. And I don't have bars here so Google Maps is no help." Amehana raised her gold colored phone with a little white bunny hanging off the case to Komaru, showing she has no reception.

Komaru shook her head to signal no. Amehana sighed and put her phone back in her back pocket, "Sorry, Amehana, I just kinda woke up here a moment ago. But…" Komaru looked over to the shelves where the plushies were stacked, "...that bear, do you know what it is?" she pointed the black and white bear.

Amehana nodded her head, "Unfortunately, yes. That's a plushie of Monokuma, that bear machine that was used as a weapon in The War of Tragedy. It was produced by the...Towa Group, right?"

Komaru humphed at the information she knows, "So that much got out to the public, huh?" she asked herself.

"No, not really," Amehana replied, "Future Foundation just let my family know since they combatting the Despairs. Though, they were killed after they learned it." the girl rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "How do you know so much?"

"Because I was apart of it." Amehana raised her eyebrows, "You must have heard the names Naegi Makoto and Naegi Komaru if your family helped combat the Despairs." Komaru crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder to Amehana with a stern look.

Amehana blinked twice, registering the name in, "Naegi… Naegi Makoto is...know as the...Ultimate..Hope, right? And Naegi Komaru is...his little sister. Oh yea, you helped expose the Towa Group for the frauds they are!"

Komaru nodded, "And right now, I think we're in some major shit."

The white-haired girl's eyes became dilated in moments after, "Is it another...game?" she asked hesitantly, most likely from not wanting a straight answer.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Just as if on cue, the flat screen adjacent from the bed turn on automatically. An image of a black and white bear, identical to the one on the shelf, appeared on the screen along with...an image of the bottom of the ocean as a background. It has a glass of wine swirling in its hand, " _Hello, class! I'm Monokuma! Your goddam principal! I want your asses in the auditorium asap!_ " with those brief words, the television turned off.

Komaru was shook into a state of shock, "W-what…" nostalgic memories filled her mind. Memories filled with fear and despair and hope, "The war…"

She turned to look at Amehana, but she was already running out the room, "No way!" she yelled with reluctance staining her tone. Komaru followed Amehana out of her room and into the hallway. " _No way!_ " she shouted again.

Komaru followed her figure to a random door in from of the room she was just in. She was pounding on the door, yelling, "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" Komaru was confused by the situation. She grabbed ahold of Amehana's shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"Amehana, you can't freak out like this!" she scolded her.

Amehana shoved Komaru's hand off her shoulder and shouted, "Do you know what situation we're in?!" she shouted loudly. She looked up at Komaru with frustrated and desperate eyes, "Monokuma! That Monokuma! It's the same as the Tragic War. That tragic event stuff! We're gonna be…" Amehana gave up on forcing words out of her mouth and collapsed on the door. She covered her face with her fragile hands and strained her movement.

Komaru slipped her hand into Amehana's and tightened her hold. She pulled her up to stand up on her own, "...forced to kill each other, right?" Komaru offered the white haired girl a small smile as she finished off her sentence, "Listen, we can't panic in a time like this. Let's just go to the auditorium for now and later we can look for an exit." Komaru reassured.

Amehana's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "Exit? _Exit?_ There is no exit! Did you watch that death game from the first time? Those deaths were horrible! They lost everything and died in vain! They lost two years worth of their life, goddammit! What if we lost our lives like them. What if we've been best friends all this time and I just can't remember our friendship. What if we become just another bloodstain on the sidewalk, just like those who died in the first game!" she waved her arms around excessively.

Komaru grabbed Amehana's shoulders tightly and shouted back, "Well if you think that's your fate, then change it! Make your own fate!" her retorts seemed to spat the smaller girl, "If you have a talent, use your talent to carve your own future and stop crying on the ground whining about how weak you are!"

Amehana's face became less distressed and tense. She calmed down a bit from Komaru's forced advice. Amehana closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A few seconds after, she opened her eyes with a stronger look in her eyes, though Komaru could still feel her trembling. "I'm good, Komaru-San."

Komaru nodded and stood up. She held a hand out for Amehana and she grasped the brunette's hand. The two girls walked down the hall of a strangely quiet building, "The way to the auditorium is this way." Amehana informed, taking a right turn, "Just follow me," she commanded with a weak tone. Komaru thought it was strange, but decided to shrug it off.

Suddenly, her ears heard the sound of a soft hum. The tune of ' _Natsu no Ringo'_. Soon it was obvious the pretty little hum was coming from the Extraordinary Singer herself, " ** _Yureru mikaduki manatsu no yoru ni. Wasureta koi wo omoidasu. Yume no hitohira. Hoshi no suzu oto. Kimi no kokoro ni kisu wo suru_**." she repeated these lyrics over and over, slowly and softly. The tune was beautifully innocent coming from her lips, it was enough to calm a person down completely. Komaru instantly felt her pounding heart relax, " ** _Sono natsu no adokenai ringo Itsumademo mune ni aru kajitsu_**." she finished off her song steadily.

Gradually, the calming silence slipped away, "Sorry, I kinda sing when I'm feeling all agitated," Amehana glanced over her shoulder to Komaru and immediately looked forwards, "It seems whenever I sing that song, I have that effect on people. Sorry." for a moment, Amehana looked like an angel instead of an everyday human. _She truly is the Ultimate Vocalist_ , Komaru thought.

Before Komaru knew it, they arrived at the auditorium. Both locked their eyes upon the door with reluctance and hesitation flowing throughout their veins. They looked at each other and simultaneously nodded their eyes. On the count of a silent three, the pushed open the double doors of the auditorium.

On the other side, there were thirteen people silently resting in the room. There was no sound at all, except the doors swinging back and forth. The both of them trembled at the sight. Despair was brimming in all directions. Seems like they all knew their situation.

Amehana's heart raced from feeling the despair and sadness around her. The tenseness was too thick for her fragile spirit. Almost automatically, she started to hum the song that gives her just a little hope, opposing the misery. She didn't need to speak the lyrics, her humming was good enough for her to calm down. She hoped that Komaru felt more at ease, too.

Komaru relaxed with the humming of her companion and built up her confidence. She walked straight into the middle of the room and Amehana follow shortly behind, keeping her head down. With Komaru's final footsteps, the same Monokuma bear appeared from behind a stand on the stage.

The Monokuma leaped onto the pedestal in the middle of the stage and shouted, "Hello, kiddies! I'm Monokuma!"

"Dumbass bear! We know who you are!" Amehana retorted.

Another person finished her retort, "Tell us where the hell you've taken us, damn plushie!"

The Monokuma replied, "Uh-uh-uh! Sorry, that info is a no go! But I can tell you one thing." the bear wiggled his paw with a sadist look, if a bear can make one, glaring at the person who shouted, "You're not gonna make it out of here alive. Unless you're lucky. Puhuhu." the bear's maliciously snickered. Komaru felt a hand interlock with her own the moment Monokuma's callous laugh reached her ears. She felt the hand was trembling and she knew it was Amehana's hand, "You might as well commit suicide! Puhuhuhu!" the more it talked, the more he started to seem more than a bear.

Komaru furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you? A Monokuma? But you have a personality!" she stated.

Monokuma replied by crossing its arms, "Great detective skills, captain obvious!" Komaru became more annoyed by the bear, especially with its embedded smirk leering at her, "Yes I'm a Monokuma! It's just that I'm the original Monokuma and this persona can be transferred into any Monokuma!" the plushie pointed his paw to himself with a little too much self confidence booming in his exclamation. "Puhuhuhuhu!"

"Okay, anymore question?" Monokuma asked.

A redhead shouted, "You bet your ass we have more questions! Where the hell are we?! I thought the Tragic War bullshit was done!"

, "Okay! So I'm sure you know this, but… You're in the Killing Class Life! And you're gonna learn math, language, killing, and more!"

Another male intervened, "Killing?"

The bear nodded, "Yup killing. You're gonna be required to take a class about killing."

He asked again, "Who's gonna be teaching us?"

Monokuma replied with a boisterous laugh consisting of the usual "Puhuhu", "Your lucky teacher are…." a drumroll came from the speaker system, "The former Ultimate High School Level Despairs!" he let out another laugh. A chorus of gasp rang throughout the auditorium, mostly of fear.

"Now, let me explain the rules of this Killing Class Life. Rule one:" over the bear's head appeared an image projected on the wall with the first rule of their reality consisting of:

 _Rule 1: Hours where you should be awake is 7am to 10pm_

"This is the boring stuff, but, the curfew is 10pm."

 _Rule two: Sleeping inside the school, unless it's the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly._

"Basically saying don't sleep in class kids. Unless you want to be tortured."

 _Rule 3: You can explore this area at your discretion, only after 2pm, after school hours, to 10pm. If done, the student will be punished accordingly. The only exception is if the day is a Sunday, or if Monokuma announces if there is no school._

"Don't skip class. Ughh! When are we gonna get to the good stuff!"

 _Rule 4: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of school property._

"Don't break stuff or me. Ughh."

 _Rule 5: Anyone who kills will be labelled as the "blackened", but only to the principal Monokuma._

"...Oh, wait, we're here now. YAY! If you kill, which is highly recommended, you'll be known as the blackened, which I will only know that person's identity!"

 _Rule 6: If someone is killed, a trial will be held._

"If you ladies and gents are wondering, a trial is where you and your classmates try to find out who the blackened is.

 _Rule 7: If jury rules who the "blackened" is correctly, only blackened will be punished._

"Self explanatory."

 _Rule 8: If jury rules who the "blackened" is incorrectly, everyone except for blackened is punished._

 _Rule 9: The "blackened" can also be one of your teachers._

"So remember when I said that your teachers are the Ultimate High School Despairs? Well, they can kill you also. And if they are found guilty correctly, they will not be punished."

 _Rule 10: Rules can be added or removed by Monokuma's will._

"So there you have it! Any questions? No, I thought so!" Monokuma said quickly, not giving the students anytime to process what just happened, "By the way, punishment, except for sleeping and skipping class is execution."

The air in the room suddenly turned ice cold. Not even breath circulated in the air, it was too unbelievable to breath. A few people collapsed to the tiled floor, crying in despair, already defeated by the maniacal bear.

Komaru looked around the room, full with sadness, hopelessness, and most of all despair. _What should I do?_ She asked herself. _Usually I would just go on this long rant about hope and not to give in this hopelessness. But... Even I have fallen victim to it._

"Can you still fight, Komaru-San?" Amehana looked up to Komaru. She too was on the floor, drowning in a sea of tears. Her eyes looked at Komaru with bittersweet hope. She need Komaru to say something to give you hope in this hopeless situation, "I want to fight, but I just can't. What good will a singer do in a fight anyway. I can't even hum; I'm so demoralized." she was seeking words of comfort from Komaru, but Komaru couldn't give it to her, she need the same too.

The hope in Amehana's eyes was whisked away with the upbringing of Komaru's despondent tears. A hole was torn into her courage to keep going as she lowered her head to silently cry, "I'm so sorry, Amehana. I can't fight either." she crumpled to the floor along with Amehana and embraced her selfishly. Amehana didn't react; she just sat in Komaru's arms.

"Just remember to report to class 8am sharp tomorrow."

 **Monokuma Theater:**

What's up kiddies! Monokuma-Sama is gonna tell you a bedtime story! Once upon a time, there was a princess who was stuck in a tower. A prince came upon that princess in the tower. She yelled, "Romeo, oh Romeo! Get the hell up here and save me, Romeo!" or something like that. The prince was like fuck that bitch. He set the tower on fire and ran away. The princess died in the flames yelling, "I'll kiss you and you'll become an ugly frog!" That princess really was a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1: Let

_Next chapter! Here we go! DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own anything with Danganronpa on it, except for the OC characters in here.**_

 _BTW, there are going to be some introductions that were a pain to write because I was getting really bored with it. But it can't even be known as Danganronpa with cardboard cut out character!_

 _Another BTW, Okay, writing this, I like what I'm doing with these characters. Amehana, despite claiming to be a distrusting, has people she does trust. Tachibana has a things he believes in. Nozomu is the heart of the group trying to bring everyone together. Masume is the self conscious guy who tries to be in the shadows. And I'm planning so much for these characters!_

 _Last BTW, I just realized how long this is. I'm proud of myself and I'm sorry._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Kindness**_

Monday Schedule:

8am-8:45am: Language Arts rm.19 with Nevermind-Sensei

8:50am-9:35am: Math rm.2 with Soda-Sensei

9:40am-10:25am: Physical ED. rm. Gymnasium with Nidai-Sensei and Owari-Sensei

10:30am-11:15: Break

11:20pm-12:05: Science rm.3 with Tanaka-Sensei

12:10pm-12:30: Study Hall rm.9 with Monokuma-Sama

12:35pm-2:00: Murder rm.7 with Kamukura-Sensei

"That's today's schedule for classes, huh?" Komaru mumbled to herself as brushed her hair at the variety desk in the corner of her room. She glanced at her cellphone, converted to a student handbook, one more time to check her classes., "But why an hour and twenty-five minutes for a murder class?" with a few more stroke her bed head was tamed for the day.

After, she gathered her books and placed them in her azure colored backpack and placed it on her back. She looked at the full body mirror on the bedroom door, finishing herself off by fixing her collar and adding a black hair clip to hold back her strands.

Komaru reluctantly opened the door and walked out of the overdone room. She entered the hallway, where everything was silent. Most of her classmates exited their room around the time she did, but their composure express depression. She couldn't blame them, especially when she felt the same. She'd never seen such a silent school hallway. She proceed to drag her feet to room nineteen, finding the room the day before.

In her depressed haze, she looked down at her feet with longing eyes. Just then she heard the voice of a hyperactive person that seemed too out of place, "Hey girl, do you know what our first class is?" Komaru turned on her heels defensively. She found a guy dressed in an eccentric outfit. She wore a short sleeved polo with a loose red tie and a black vest along with knee high black shorts and socks that had one red and another sky blue with black school shoes. His hair was black along with strands of bleached white, he looked like a checkerboard to Komaru.

"Oh umm yea, its language arts," she monotonically replied. _This boy seems so...happy to be stuck in this game. He's sorta weird."_

The boy flashes a smile to Komaru, "Thanks and also, my name is Mioda Hiroki. Nice to meet you…"

"Naegi Komaru."

"Komaru-Tan," Komaru had a strange appeal to Mioda's attitude that it made her giggle. He reminded her of a teenage boy band, "I'm the Ultimate Actor in the group, so what about you?"

Ultimate Actor: Mioda Hiroki

Hook up Mioda Ibuki genderbend! Google! It's everything except for the hair. His hair is the same thing, except he has white hair with black streaks here and there. And he still has the horns in his hair. We're bring Ibuki back! 5 "6"

"Huh?" she asked with mild confusion to the question.

"Your talent. What got you accepted to Future Line Academy?" Mioda laughed at her ignorance. Komaru's expression turned serious for a second, then she put on her former façade of depression. _What is it?_ she repeatedly asked herself mentally.

After a moment, she finally remembered blur she could grasp it. Maybe she just needs some sleep, "Sorry, I just couldn't remember for a second. All this depression is overwhelming. Anyway, I'm the Ultimate Gunslinger" she answered emotionlessly, "Let's get to class before we get punished." with her little suggestion, she continued to walk down the hall to their first class. Mioda just stared at her in silence, feeling skeptical about her answer, but accepted it nonetheless.

He followed after the girl in front of her, convinced about the mysterious surrounded around her. _Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, right? So she must be related to him…_ He blinked once and it seemed he was teleported to room nineteen. Komaru entered the room nonchalantly, yet the door closed behind her. He stared at the door knob for what seemed like years.

 _The Despairs are supposed to be our teachers right_. _Last time I check….Ibuki-Neechan was apart of the Despairs._ His shaky hand gradually opened the door with little effort. His heart did a leap of faith and relief rushed into him. What Mioda saw wasn't his sister, instead he saw a huge classroom, most of the students sitting in their seats, and a blond female in black writing her name on the board. He sighed and took the seat closest to him that was empty. And the bell rung almost robotically

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Meanwhile Komaru was bring out a blue notebook from her bookbag in silence. The classroom had five desk arranged throughout the room. Each desk fits three people with three chairs to the edesk. Next to Komaru was Amehana and redhead boy at the end. She placed the notebook on her desk and laid her head onto of it, feeling burdened with fatigue.

Who could sleep with all the crazy shit that was coming out of a psycho stuffed bear? As insane as their predicament was, it was reality. Harsh reality. She thought about sleeping the whole class, the teachers had to understand that it'll take them a while to cope with this. Just as she thought that, she felt what seemed like a whip hit her shoulder. She shot up immediately.

Her eyes beheld of the sight of an smiling blonde. Her kind grin was out of place, seeming she just striked Komaru with a whip. Komaru looked at her shoulder blanketed by her neon cardigan to see a streak of blood leaking through the fabric.

"Listen here, Naegi-San, I do not tolerate anyway disobedience of those rules. Unless you're a masochist, I think you should follow those rules precisely. Or maybe I'll kill you myself." her disconcerting smile and her low tone scared the everloving crap out of Komaru.

A moment later, she seemed more pleasant. If that made sense. She seemed like a normal teacher that didn't want to be there, "My name is Sonia Nevermind. Call me whatever you like. Even call me bitch if you want. And I'll be your language arts teacher."

 _If this is our language arts teacher, then I don't wanna know how our science and math teachers are._ Komaru shuttered at the fact. She imagined the math teacher would use you as a dart board and throw pencils at you and the science teacher would force you to drink some chemicals from a beater that was probably radioactive.

Then one idiot had the audacity to call out, "Bitch-Sensei." Komaru rolled her eyes and looked to see Mioda with a happygolucky smirk on his face as if he didn't call the psycho blonde teacher that can kill you at any given moment 'bitch-sensei'. She just had to facepalm at his stupidity.

By some miracle, or curse, the whip she had in her hand reached far enough to make a huge gash on his flawless face, except for a few piercings. He shouted in pain and all everyone could think or say was "Saw that coming."

"In high school I was known as the Ultimate Princess." she continued not even caring about Mioda and his bleeding face at all.

Amehana stood up from her seat boldly, "N-Neverm-mind-S-Sensei! Aren't y-you going t-to send M-Mioda-Kun to the n-nurse?" she stuttered. Again, Amehana was trembling with fear. Komaru was shocked by her bold action, knowing Amehana was going to be whipped like a slave.

Sonia-Sensei sighed and crossed her arms, "Whatever, you just take him. That lady is already enough of a nightmare." Amehana gulped after hearing the last part. _If the teachers are this bad, how bad will the nurse be?_ Amehana asked herself, "So if there are anymore interruption, I want them out now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hitting Komaru with her whip to add dramatic effect.

Amehana ignored her and proceeded to Mioda's desk in the back. She tried to help him up, but Mioda stood up fine on his own. The two of them walked out the room and left nothing but awkward silence. Komaru feared for both Amehana and Mioda, the only people that went out of their way to meet her. She gave up on her worries and turned forward to listen to Sonia.

Meanwhile, "Thanks. But who are you?" Mioda asked heartlessly.

Amehana rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks, "Your savior." she mumbled with a smart tone. She exhaled a deep breath, "My name is Amehana Mavie. I'm a prodigy when it comes to singing. That's how I got the nickname the Ultimate Vocalist." her matter-of-factly voice expressed annoyance.

Mioda replied, "Oh, you're that first year that always challenged Ibuki-Neechan." Amehana clenched her fist at that name, "I see you got a little taller."

"Ibuki-Senpai was always kind to me." she murmured randomly, "But nevermind that, the blood is dripping down your chin." Amehana reached for a cloth in her back pocket and tried to reach to Mioda's face to clean off some of the blood, "That teacher didn't hold back, did she." the she giggled, only able to wipe off the blood by his mouth.

Mioda gave her a toothy grin, "I got it, Mavie-Chan," Mioda grabbed the cloth out of Amehana's hand and dabbed it upon his wound. Amehana gave it up willingly and continued to walk to the nurse's office, "Hey Mavie-Chan?" he called while holding to the rag to his scar. He was responded with a 'hm', "Where's the nurse's office?"

Amehana sighed, "Did you even try to explore the school?" she asked, knowing the obvious answer.

Mioda shook his head, "No, I explored outside."

Amehana raised her eyebrow with interest, "Outside?" she questioned.

Mioda nodded, "Remember that rule, you can explore the area all you want after two. Well I was wondering why they just didn't say school if we were trapped in here. Then I got an idea," he took a slight pause, "There must be an outside that we are allowed to explore."

Amehana looked at the actor with awe. _He seemed like an idiot, but he's very observant. He must of been the only one calm in that situation if he could catch that little detail_ , "Wow, I never would of noticed." she exclaimed, "How's the outside? Is it anything like we think it is?"

Mioda replied, "Depends. How do you think it is?"

Amehana hummed with a depressing tone, "A red sky. A bloody earth. A child crying. Bodies everywhere. And despair in the air." she slowly, but surely described. They continued to walk forward until they reach rm.49, the nurse's office, "Here we are. The nurse's name is Tsumiki-Sensei." Amehana informed before she walked in with Mioda following behind, still holding the cloth over his face.

When they walked into the room, a little too big for a nurse's office, they met the pale eyes, one pale blue, of the nurse, Tsumiki Mikan. She gave them a dark stare, staring into their souls, "What do you children want!?" her mood escalated quickly, giving them a look that killed them from the inside out. She was definitely insane.

Amehana gave Mioda an expression that said 'go ahead'. Mioda shook his head frantically, terrorfied of the nurse. Tsumiki-Sensei looked off into the distant in the direction where the window would be, but an iron plate was bolted to the wall, "This place is quite lonely." she bluntly began with the tone of a child, "In this little room is me myself and I. I don't leave this room at all."

Amehana was about to intervene, but Tsumiki-Sensei continued talking, "This little room is my small world. A world without love," she snapped her head to Amehana and Mioda, causing Amehana to jump and Mioda to cringe. Her previously creep glare became a cute, innocent look of self pity, "Isn't that sad?" her tone became a little devious, yet completely contrasted to her innocent expression. She steadily looked at the bolted window, "My love can't find me in this small room. Yet, my mind is so naïve that I believe if I stay in this little world, he'll come and find me. We'll have the happily ever after he promised me."

Amehana felt pity, yet a creepy vibe coming from the girl that told her to run like hell in two seconds, "W-where is your love?" she cautiously asked. Mioda wanted to slap the girl for asking that.

Tsumiki replied, "He's dead, of course." she was so nonchalant that it was fearfully hilarious. They both gulped simultaneously, "Oh, Mioda-Dono, you're scarred. Want me to bandage that up?"she asked, pointing to Mioda, "But if you don't want me to, it's okay. I'm a horrible, slutty whore of nurse who can't do anything right!"

Tsumiki began to cry out of nowhere, balling her fist and wiping the tears away as fast as she can, "N-no you're not, Tsumiki-Sensei," Mioda replied with a startled expression. Now, Amehana wanted to slap him outside his head, "Insane? For sure. But you're not a slut or a whore."

Tsumiki gapped at Mioda with disbelief and even more tears falling out of her eyes, "Thank you, Mioda-Dono! You're the second person to such nice things to me!" she trembled with a lack of confidence as she forced her words out.

"Stupid playboy," Amehana mumbled under her breath, giving her head a little facepalm.

Mioda smiled like an idiot as Tsumiki-Sensei finally got herself together, "Come over here Mioda-Dono." Tsumiki urged him closer to her. Like an idiot, he approached her without any caution. In a second she forced him down on the patient's rest bed. She sat on top of his stomach looked straight down at him with her unpredictable creep eyes, "Amehana-Kun, could you wait outside. I don't like to see other nosy people watch me take care of a patient." she much more commanded Amehana outside.

The only thing Amehana did was smirk, "Okay, Tsumiki-Sensei, whatever you say," she nonchalantly walked out the room, hearing the cries of Mioda, but completely ignored them."Wait! Mavie-Chan! Don't leave me to die, alone!"

Sure enough, Amehana was completely out of the room and waited in the hallway, cringing and twitching at the screams she heard in the nurse's office. She think she heard a drill in there somewhere, "Maybe….I should've helped him." she steadily murmured as she hovered her finger over her lip absentmindedly.

About ten minutes after, which is a little long, Mioda finally step...err...dragged himself out the nurse's room, "M-Mioda-Kun?" she looked at the teen using his left arm to drag himself out of the room as fast as possible. There were scuff marks on his clothes and a few tears with a couple droplets of blood. His face had multiple bumps and bruises along with a slightly red(hot pink) stained bandage wrapped around his face, covering up the scar caused by the whip and one of his eyes. Scratches could be found on his arms and neck with blood leaking out of them. To put it bluntly he was a mess. As sad as it was, it was quite amusing.

Amehana tried with all her might to not to laugh, "Umm A-are yo~u okay~" she could continued and just let out a little giggled.

Mioda looked up at Amehana with a look of betrayal, "What the hell?! What's so funny about me getting rekt like this?!" he complained.

That's when Amehana cracked up laugh. She helded her stomach as she let out a cute little laugh, "That's why it's so funny!" she manage to get out, "I'm so glad I wasn't in that room!"

Tsumiki-Sensei poked her head out of the nurse's office door, "Mioda-Dono isn't in shape to go back to class. Amehana-Kun, could you show this note to all the teachers and take Mioda-Dono back to his dorm."

With her voice coated in laughter, she replied, "Yeah, sure, of course Tsumiki-Sensei." Tsumiki-Sensei awkwardly handed Amehana the note and as soon as she touched it, the bell went off.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

"Um, class is over. Well whatever." Amehana grumbled while grabbing the excuse out of Tsumiki-Sensei's hand, "Thanks Tsumiki-Sensei." with those parting words that seemed unnecessary, especially considering Mioda's condition, Amehana carried Mioda off to his room.

"Damn, you're heavy, Mioda-Kun," Amehana cursed as she attempted to pulled Mioda to her shoulder, "Go on a diet or something."

Mioda ignored her snarky remark, "You sure you can carry me, Mavie-Chan? You are basically a midg-"

"Finish that word and I swear to the Monokuma gods I'll leave you here to bleed out and die." her high pitched voice made her threat sound empty, yet just as deadly.

Mioda gulped loudly, "Uhhh….You're basically a cute girl that doesn't seem to have the body to lift something heavier than you…." Mioda replied with a very forced smile.

Amehana's deadly persona returned back to her childish self in a matter of moments, "Don't worry, Mioda-Kun! I've carried amps bigger than you!" she had a reckless smile plastered on her face, most likely forced as well.

"Amps bigger than me?" Mioda said back with a puzzled look.

A moment before Amehana could replied back, Komaru Naegi interrupted the two, "Amehana! Mioda!" Komaru called out with a wave, "I was wondering where you two've been."

Once Komaru wa close enough to see Mioda's battered body, her eyebrows raised with surprised, "W-what the hell happened to you, Mioda-San?" Komaru's eyes reflected worry.

Amehana explained, "Tsumiki-Sensei mess him up. Now I gotta help him back to his dorm, will you help?" she asked, still struggling to place Mioda on her shoulders.

Komaru nodded and easily plopped Mioda on her shoulder with Amehana uselessly placing the other half of Mioda's body on her shoulder. They walked back to Mioda's dorm and placed him inside and left. They made their way to Math class and gave the note their their violently pink haired teacher, Soda-Sensei.

 _The rest of our classes were nothing but exposition to their classes, their murdering, and their talents. The math teacher, Soda-Sensei, is a despair-stricken mechanic that built most of the machine from the Tragic War. The P.E teachers, Nidai-Sensei, is a team manager who manipulated his victims into fighting for him as an army, and his assistant, Owari-Sensei, a gymnast who used her enhanced physical abilities to bring despair to all. And the science teacher, Tanaka-Sensei, an eccentric breeder who used the power of animals, and hamsters, to destroy the world, by far my favorite teacher. But that aside for now,_ Murder Class…

"Hello. I am Kamukura Izuru. Call me Kamukura-Sensei." the male in front of the room said with a monotone voice. His eyes were emotionless and blood red. He also had super long, black hair. Though, he was pretty intimidating. This teacher seemed like he would have the guts to kill than anyone else. And that's why the rooms atmosphere only contained fierceness and untrust, an atmosphere perfect for a killing class. An atmosphere perfect for killing.

"Now," he sighed, "For my first assignment, I'll have you…" his trail was intense. Having a variety of possibilities, but what they didn't except was…, "Socialize."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes like it was obvious what the reason was, "You can't kill someone you don't even now. And if you do, you'll get found out right away, especially in a setting like this." everyone must've really taken that line to heart for all the hardships ahead, "Okay you guys do that and I'll be off doing something else. I kinda forgot to bring some supplies and I was gonna do that now," Kamukura headed for the door in a lazily walk, "See you later kids." he left the room with slamming the door that echoed throughout the room, the slam seemed like the only thing relative to them right then. That door slamming was probably the last of their defiance.

Yet, even though their fight was gone, some still wanted to rebel for some meager unknown reason, maybe just to not accept this reality. Someone is going to be made to kill and it happening before is their proof, "Umm…" started a girl a few seats back from Komaru, "We might as well do what he says, I mean, I have nothing better to do," she forced herself to speak loud and confidently, "So I'll start us off. I'm Nozomu Sora. I'm the Ultimate Socialist. It's nothing much, but I can connect to people somewhat." _**oh, how ironic that was.**_

Ultimate Socialist: Nozomu Sora

Female with bobbed bangs and a high ponytail. Half of her hair is a pale red and the other is black. She wears a blue hoodie that fades into black at the ends, it only reaches her mid stomach and has one long sleeve and another short sleeve. Under her hoodie she has a black tank top. She wears a black mini skirt and school shoes. 5 "7"

"So maybe we should start talking with each other. I'm sure that if we become friends, there is no way we'd k-" her calm peaceful tone was cut through like knife into butter, a revenge seeking tone playing out, "Did making buddy-buddy save them?"

All eyes on feel on Amehana. She raised from her seat with a pissed off look and pointed it directly at Nozomu, "Despite being friends they slaughtered each other! And a lot of the deaths were brutal. The strong died! The weak died! And even every survivor! I'm sure a huge part of them died during that whole thing! I don't want to become friends with people like that! People that can just murder their friends like that! It isn't right!" her yelling was a scolding? A wake up call? A warning, maybe? But it ignited untrust in their souls.

Komaru intervened to get Amehana's attention, "Amehana! Everyone is depressed and feeling the same way. But they're keeping it in..."

"No," Komaru was interrupted, "She's completely right." Komaru turned her head to see Nozomu speaking again, "We human beings are weak. We are lead into mistakes. We are lead to mistrust. In some cases, we're lead to kill." the crushing truth was in every syllable of her words, "But I want to believe that isn't human nature and I'll stick to that belief until the day I die." she flashed a wide smile, "Because I know that everyone has a kind and forgiving side no matter what. And that is, what I believe, human nature is." Her face turned stern, "Please, don't prove my notions incorrect. And don't kill for yourselves, if necessary. Because if you do, the only thing you do in the afterlife is feel the depths of hell. Agony and suffering. Killing is just heartless killing and should never happen"

"Amehana-San, was it?" she asked, Amehana nodded, "You're not going to be killed, trust me. Nobody's going to be killed!" _**...oh the irony.**_ "So everyone! Stand up introduce yourselves to each other! Let's be an army fighting back this lingering despair we're feeling. Some might be in pain, so let's drag them out of it! Okay?" Nozomu words gave some hope to the class. For once despair didn't taint their souls.

A male stood up with a maniacal, yet childish smirk, "Listen good! Listen well! I'm Towa Ao, of the Towa group! And no, I'm not gonna be sitting in the corner like a little bitch crying to myself! I'd like to be call Towa-San, Ao-San, or Sama. Choose your pick."

Ultimate ?: Towa Ao

Male with spiky, dark, brown hair. Wears a middle school uniform with a t-shirt under. He usually has a malicious look on his face that gives the impression of danger, but his overwhelmingly good looks makes him really full of himself. 5 "9"

Most of the class responded in 'boo's and threw stuff like paper balls at the cocky bastard, even some were laughing. Nozomu giggled under her breath, "It's nice to meet you Ao-San. Anyone else?"

A female, who looked like a child cosplaying as a magical girl with pigtails stood up gleefully, "Uh…Ai… ko's na..me is… Ai..ko! And Ai...ko likes… vi…lin!" the child looked out of it, but she was at least cute as all hell.

Ultimate Violinist: Kazuya Aiko

Chibi looking girl with dimples and a blue magical girl like dress and high white boots with blue socks. She has two, curly, dull orange pigtails with half of the hair tied into a bun and two blue bows. She's pretty up in the air most of the time, taking a moment to process things and taking even longer to answer. 5 "2"

"T-thanks, Aiko-San. You're really unique," she kindly said with a smile. Aiko placed a smile on her face for the praise, bowed and sat back down.

The boy, who looked just like Aiko, except taller, rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I guess, I'll g-go next. Um… I-I'm Kazuya A-Akio. I'm al-so the ultimate f-flutist. M-my twin sister, i-in front of me, is K-Kazuya Aiko. She's t-the ultimate violinist. Please t-try to be nice t-to her. I kn-know she's a bit w-weird," he stuttered through his introduction and sat down immediately.

Ultimate Flutist: Kazuya Akio

Chibi looking boy with dimples and a black tuxedo. He wears his hazel hair "normally" with side bangs. Contrasted to his twin sister, his eyes are always filled with kindness and weakness. 5 "3"

Nozomu responded, "No need to worry, Kazuya-Kun, I'll make sure any bullies get their lights beaten out," she punched her fist into her palm for extra effects.

Kazuya grinned a pit, "T-thanks." he replied and waited for the next person.

Komaru hummed wondering if she should go next. With confidence, she stood up, "I'm Naegi Komaru, the Ultimate Gunslinger. Don't ask to see my gun, it's…where did they put it anyway?" she mumbled the last part to herself.

A girl, who looked just like a ninja stood up with her arms crossed, "All of my kunai, shuriken, and blade have been confiscated, also." she informed, "Oh, sorry, I interrupted you."

Komaru shook her head and waved her hands, "No, it's okay, I was already done. My head just went somewhere else. Introduce yourself."

The girl nodded, "I'm Hino Hana of the Hino clan. I am the Ultimate Ninja."

Ultimate Ninja: Hino Hana

She long purple hair put in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon, a black jumpsuit that cover her face except for her eyes with her bang sticking out, and a turquoise yukata top with a black and white clan emblem on the front of it to the right, and on the back bigger than the front. 5 "5"

Towa, with sparkling eyes, commented, "You're like a frickin' manga character! Is that your natural hair color?" Hino nodded slowly, skeptical of his question, "You are a manga character. Damn."

Hino ignored him and continued with her point, "Anyway… Like I was saying, Naegi-San and my weapons were confiscated. I'm assuming everyone else's weapons, who brought them, they brought were confiscated also," everyone who brought a weapon nodded. "So what does that mean? It means they don't want us to necessarily kill each other using basic means. Either that, or they're doing something to the weapons."

Amehana asked, "Do you think they could be degrading them or something?"

Komaru shook her head, "It's more like their doing the opposite so we'd be more like to kill."

"Umm… I know this is important, but could we save this after class?" Nozomu asked, trying to die down the conversation for now.

Amehana stood up next, "Okay! It's my turn! I need a redo" she paused for a few seconds, gathering herself. Amehana had a fake, yet believable smile plaster upon her lips, "I'm Amehana Mavie. I'm also the Ultimate Vocalist," Amehana shifted her gaze to the floor with an ashamed look, "I'm sorry about the things I said about you guys. I was just a little on edge. Being forced to watch that death game kind of traumatized me and this just brought back some memories," Amehana bowed that her hair touched the floor, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me just to make a judgement of you based off of some death game I watch. I'm pleading for your forgiveness."

Nozomu smiled softly, "Of course we forgive you, Amehana-Chan. I was on the edge of giving up too. Just try not to let your emotions take control."

Amehana nodded and sat back down. After, the redhead male she's seen next to her a lot in classes stood up, "Umm… where should I begin? Well, I guess my name." he mumbled to himself before starting his introduction, "I am Natsuno Minato. My talent is being a jock. I can play and win basically any sport you say, except for anything that requires me to dance. I cannot dance."

Ultimate Jock: Natsuno Minato

Male with red, sleek hair. He wears it in a lower wolf tail with a small bang to the right of his forehead. He also has a sleeveless navy shirt with a black collar and a silver chain necklace. 5 "11"

"Doesn't every sport require you to dance a bit?"

"Huh?" Natsuno questioned, "Of course not, I mean…well maybe," he trailed off. The redhead scratched his head.

While he was pondering his statement, the one who asked the question stood up, "Well since it looks like you're done with your introduction, allow me to take over for a bit." He placed his hands in his pockets, "I'm Yugi Kaito, the Ultimate Leader. It's nice to meet all of you, I hope we can become great friends."

Ultimate Leader: Yugi Kaito

Male with black, chin length hair that's parted in the front. He has a sleeveless hoodie with the hood and under is an orange shirt. But both sleeves are torn off to make it a short sleeved short. He has knee length khaki cargo shorts and white shoes. He's also very ripped. 5 "11½"

"Hey man!" Natsuno shouted, "You can't just cut me off like that!"

Yugi asked with a smart tone, "You got anything else to add? If not than just sit down and let someone else speak," Natsuno grit his teeth with anger, losing braincells by the second. With reluctance he sat down along with muttering a few insults ad profanity aimed at Yugi, "Anyway, just because I'm the Ultimate Leader, don't expect me to fight your battles for you, if you do ally yourself with me that is," he sat down, ending his little warning.

Nozomu decided not to comment and allow the introduction to continue. Next, a male stood up with his arms crossed and an unreadable face, "Allow me to introduce myself next. I am Togami Hikaru. I hold the title of Ultimate Archer. I need to make one thing clear, I do not have any intent to lie around and wait to die. If I see an opening, I'll shoot it down." Komaru marked not to get too friendly with him.

Ultimate Archer: Togami Hikaru

Male with long reddish brown hair with white ends. He wears a white suit with regal designs on it, especially on his blazer. 5 "10½"

A second later, a female stood up. She clicked her teeth with an annoyed expression, "If no one else is gonna go." she voiced, "Hello, the name is Tomogure Sakuya, the Ultimate Fashion Designer. I've worked on a bunch of lines in my career."

Ultimate Fashion Designer: Tomogure Sakuya

Female with bleached, blonde, hair tied in a high messy bun. She has white glasses and a sleeveless white turtleneck, khaki cardigan, dark blue jeans, and furry winter boots. 5 "8"

She shifted her gaze towards the…television screen in the back of the room… _How did I not notice that before?_ , "And since no one's gonna bring this up, I might as well…. What in god's name is a TV doing in the back of the room with an anime character on it?"

Nozomu had to interfere a little, "Umm Tomogure-Chan, you kinda shouldn't point out people so bluntly…," she trailed off with an unsure grin.

"Oh!" the television spoke, "Sorry, I was trying not to introduce myself until it's nearing the end. Well middle is good I guess… Okay! So I'm Miryu Noko! Yes, I'm talking to you through a TV, but it's my only option. See, I suffer from a sickness that I can barely move. But with a bit of my strength, I crafted this device. It took forever, too. I just finished it this year. Oh, wait, I forgot, I'm the Ultimate Technician."

Ultimate Technician: Miryu Noko

An anime looking girl with candy colored blue hair and a school's uniform on a moving TV screen. Her real body is somewhere unknown. Screen: 6ft

The anime character on the screen bowed, "I wish to make lots of friends so…try not to point my condition out so much. Please."

Tomogure hummed with uncertainty, "Umm sure. Sorry 'bout that."

The anime character, **(which will now be known as Noko because who'd want to type 'the anime character blah blah' a hundred time over again?)** Noko gave a pleasant smile, "It's okay, Sakuya-Sama." _S-sama?_ Tomogure thought in her head, but she said nothing and sat down.

"Okay, to lose all this tenseness, how about me next?" a blonde male stood up as he cracked his knuckles a bit, "Tachibana Tohru. Now that's a boring name. And also being a track star is a boring talent. Especially against someone like Natsuno-Kun. But I plan to go with a bang if I do!" His expressed a layback and half ass smile, but his words and the talk of his own death…gave him an unexplainable aura. It had danger, yet something likeable. Komaru decided to keep an eye on him.

Ultimate Track Star: Tachibana Tohru

Blonde male with two black and white hair pins on his bangs in an "X" position. He wears a dark blue school tracksuit with the jacket zipped open. 5 "7"

Nozomu saw nobody standing up after his introduction, "Is there anyone left?" the only thing she heard was a gulp that have of come from anyone. She was confused, only thirteen people introduced themselves, but she swore to herself she counted fourteen people in each class, of course excluding Mioda since he ran into Tsumiki-Sensei. Her eyes landed on a small boy in the corner of the room looking a bit troubled. He look fairly timid and not to like people. Nozomu decided to leave him alone for now and talk to him later, "Okay, so how about we just relax until Kamakura-Sensei gets back. Let's try talking to everyone so we can get along better. We need to stick together." she declared. After a few seconds, a few people went to others and the room was filled with chatter.

Nozomu sighed, relieved everyone took her advice and looked over to the kid that didn't introduce himself. She walked over to him, in the front of the room in the room furthest from the bound windows, "Hello, there!" she cheerfully greeted.

The kid looked startled. He quickly looked over his shoulder and, as if it was instinct, he clasped his hands together. He didn't answer, just looking at Nozomu walking towards him, "Sorry if I startled you. I just couldn't help talking to you." Nozomu said with an apologetic tone. She stood in front of his desk as he squirmed in the seat, "I couldn't help but notice you didn't introduce yourself."

Averting eye contact from the two hair toned girl, he looked to his right at the floor, "I-I… Me and people down mix well with each other…" he softly replied.

Nozomu gave a smile in response, "Well then, how about having me as a friend?"

The boy looked at the girl with surprised, "Y-you sure? People don't really like to talk to me because of my looks. And…most the time, I'm picked on…" he swirled his finger into his longer than normal, for a male, locks.

"That doesn't matter, silly." Nozomu giggled, "You're somewhere else than your old school. You're here. And just like I said with Aiko-Chan, if someone even pushes you, I'll knock their teeth in. So don't worry," she reassured. The boy's eyes eyes shined a bit with shock and happiness, "Now, tell me your name."

The boy nodded as he blinked a few times to force himself back into reality, "I-I'm Masume." he answered. His words were shaky. He was truly timid. He clasped his hand on his lap and stared at them, "The Ultimate Chemist."

Ultimate Chemist: Masume

A small male with black shoulder length wild hair and bobbed bangs with a bandaid on his cheek. He wear safety goggles on his forehead and a white lab coat with Future Line Academy's uniform under. 5 "1½"

Nozomu hummed with interest, "Is Masume your given name or surname?"

Masume replied, "It's my given name. My surname is kinda forbidden in society so I've asked all the teachers to call me Masume." he continued to uncomfortably squirm in his seat.

Nozomu shrugged it off, "Well I hope you can tell me soon."

Masume nodded his head, "I'll tell you for sure, Nozomu-San. Just let me build up a bit of confidence. Please?" with his head hung low, he looked up at her with an innocent look.

Nozomu laughed at his cuteness, "Just call me Sora, Masume. I call you by your first name."

Masume freaked out a bit at her laugh, "Uh! D-did I say something funny?!" his face looked truly terrified and nervous that Nozomu laughed more.

"N-no, no! You gave me a good laugh, that's all." she replied with a short smile, "Thanks, Masume."

"Y-your welcome," a small blush dusted his face as he looked up at the girl. _So cute…_

 **(Meanwhile)**

Komaru glanced around the room at everyone of her classmates socializing. Ironic that each one of them was opposed to socialize, yet look at them now. Now all she need was someone to social with. Amehana was talking with someone else and Komaru wanted to meet new people. She sighed and closed her eyes and turned on her heels about once or twice. She opened her eyes to see the pair of twins that caught her eyes earlier. She placed a make belief smile on her face and calmed herself down as she started to walk over to the pair. Yet her smile she tried to hard to muster up dropped as soon as she heard the words of the little girl.

"A-KI-O," her words were very spaced as if she was playing, yet serious as well, "AI-KO wants… play… Ai~ko's… vi..lin," she sounded insanely scatterbrained that she couldn't even pronounce sentences right. Her elder twin brother, Akio, just had a pleasant and patient smile on his face. The boy nodded and his female look alike, except for an inch in height, Aiko ran off somewhere.

Curious, Komaru approached the boy, "Hello, there!" she greeted with fake kindness. The redhead boy was startled by her greeting, but Komaru continued, "I'm Naegi Komaru, you probably already know my talent. Since I introduced myself," she held a head out to the shorter boy but Akio was hesitant, "Nice to meet you."

Komaru reached her hand out more as if to urge Akio to take her hand. Reluctantly, Akio took the girl's hand and replied, "H-hi, I'm Kazuya Akio." he smiled awkwardly, "I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you, too." he stuttered.

Komaru let go of his hand and just as she was about to replied, Aiko interrupted the short lived conversation, "A-ki-o!" the two of them looked over their shoulders to see Aiko running over to them with a violin case in her hand, "A-ki-o. O..pen case... for Ai-ko!" she placed the violin case in Akio's hand and he opened it happily. He placed the bow and violin in Aiko's hand she ran off out of the room.

Komaru found this was the perfect time to bring up Aiko, "So, she is your little twin sister?" she asked, pulling Akio from his grinning face to a frowning one, reality heavy on his shoulders.

It took a second for Akio to replied, but he gradually gathered the courage, "Yes, but she's my elder twin." Komaru raised her eyebrows, "Shocking?" he asked as he looked at Komaru. He averted his gaze from her to the path his big sister took out of the room, "She's Kazuya Aiko, my big twin sister. At least…that's what she used to be." his eyes looked nostalgic as he looked out the door. A smile appeared more and more on his face, but on the inside, he was frowning.

Komaru asked, "Why is she like that. She seems a little too scatterbrain." Komaru tried to put it was nicely as possible.

Akio shook his eyes, "No, that's a little too much of an understatement. It's actually a miracle she's alive."

"Huh?"

Akio continued, "Once, Aiko was an ideal big sister. I was always small and she was a bit bigger than me. So whenever I'd get bullied, Aiko would stop the bullies for me. I was envious of her strength, but I love her very much, even right now." he paused for a second. Komaru was baffled by his sudden stop of the story, "But she wasn't as strong as I thought."

Komaru asked, "What happened to Aiko?" her eyes showed concern for the smaller girl.

Akio bit the inside of his lip and continued, "She was… Aiko had a boyfriend without any of us knowing. She knew the family wouldn't understand and made sure to keep me out of her business. But her bastard of a boyfriend was abusive to her." his tone frequently wavered from anger to sadness, back and forth, that it was hard to pinpoint what he felt against her boyfriend. Komaru was astonished by this, "One day, he beat her so hard he knocked her into a coma."

Komaru gasped, "Why didn't she-?" her question was soon cut off.

Akio switched to a whole different topic, "Remember my talent?" Komaru shook her head, "I'm the Ultimate Flutist."

Komaru hummed, "I honestly thought it was odd that you chose to play a flute over all the other instruments in the world."

Akio shook his head again, "Not very odd for me. A flute. It's a very weak…forgettable thing. Yet it has the power to become strong and beautiful. A melody that never leaves your head. I want to grow strong to protect my sister. I swore to her that once my playing is strong, I'll become strong." he looked at Komaru with the strongest look she'd seen in the last few minutes.

Komaru smiled at Akio, "I'd be happy to help you with that goal anytime. I can even take care of Aiko for you, Akio-Kun. Just lean on me when you need to." she offered with a smile.

Akio, again, looked hesitant, but took her offer freely, "Sure. You'll become my ally. Just promise to help me protect Aiko, too. At least until I can do it on my own."

"I'd protect her even beyond that. Even if you die here, you can entrust Aiko's safety to me." Komaru laughed a bit.

Akio replied, "I-I'm glad."

"Hey," Komaru said, "You lost your stutter when you was talking about your sister, but now it's back." she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Akio rubbed the back of his neck, "W-well, I do t-that a lot. W-when I talk about thing I c-care about, my s-s-stutter goes away. B-but now that w-we've become friends, I won't s-s-stutter as much a-around you."

Komaru replied, "Well, don't you think that Kamakura-Sensei should be back soon, you might want to get your sister before that happens," Komaru pointed out the door.

"C-crap, forgot about that. T-thanks and see ya later." Akio muttered before running out the door. Komaru chuckled at the boy.

 _Now, who next?_ Komaru asked herself. She thought about the ninja girl, Hino, but she was occupied with others like Towa, Tomogure, Natsuno, and Yugi. The only person she saw alone was Tachibana, writing in a notebook. _Why not?_ Komaru approached him nonchalantly, "You seem like a loner," she commented, "Don't like talking? Or is it that I'm the only one that wants to talk to you?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

Tachibana shook his head, "No, I'm just busy," he replied and went back to scribbling in that notebook.

Komaru, not taking the hint to go away, asked, "Busy doing what?" she asked curiously.

Tachibana sighed, "Taking notes on the enemy."

"Enemy?" she asked, immediately pinning down the enemy in her eyes, "Ah, you mean Monokuma and the teachers, right?" she asked.

Tachibana shook his head with a disappointed look, "I swear. You all can't be that naïve," he leaned back in his chair with an exhausted look, "This is life and death. Anyone of these harmless high schoolers in this room could be planning to kill," Komaru could hear the tiniest of amusement in his calm voice. What surprised her more was his irises looking straight at her, "It could even be you. C'mon, this isn't a playground, think about real human nature."

Komaru was confused about what he was talking about, "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Tachibana leaned back on his desk and placed his elbow on it with his hand on his cheek, "You know what I mean. Amehana-Chan was just preaching about it twenty minutes ago." his next few words were so crisp, so cruel, yet so true, "Humans are made to kill." Komaru was speechless by his philosophy, "Even you and me and everyone else in this room," he _giggled_ at the idea.

Komaru was puzzled by his talk, "H-how can you say that? W-what…why? What gives you that idea?"

Tachibana smiled maniacally, "History, of course. I won't go into detail about it, but, Naegi Komaru, what I can't believe is you don't accept this."

Komaru's brain was all over the place, wondering how he accepts this as reality, "Huh? Of course I don't-"

"Ah, ah, ah… Let me tell you Naegi-Chan, why you should accept this." Tachibana completely cut off Komaru, "Because you've experience this fact."

"Huh?" Komaru questioned, "When did I…." memories started flooding into her mind. " _ **Who cares if they die?" "Adults are horrible, cruel demons. And you're no different!" "This is all for Junko-Nee!" "Break the controller, Komaru!" "Stop, don't break it, Komaru!" "Do it, Komaru!"**_ _Oh, yea, at Towa. they just wanted to kill each other. Because of both side, a nightmare was both for the two sides. Children affected adults and vice versa._ She was rendered speechless once again, but not by shock, it was just…she wasn't able to say anything.

Tachibana's smirk became evil, "You now realize it. Children and adults. Bad and good. Good and bad. Bad and bad. They're just gonna keep kill and kill and kill some more. That's how this world works. And I love it just like this!"

"I-I…"

Tachibana averted his eyes from Komaru's troubled visage, "Now, Naegi-Chan, I got some advice for you. Be suspicious of everyone. Be suspicious of me. Be suspicious of your friends. Be suspicious of yourself."

Just then, Kamakura-Sensei came walking into the door with a huge box in hand. Everyone scattered to their seats, and just Komaru's luck, she sat in from of Tachibana. His words gave her a lot to think about…and even to trust. Should she trust Amehana's kind voice? Should she trust Mioda's happy nature? Should she even trust Nozomu's words? Her head was in agony just from thinking about those things.

"Okay class, it took a while to get and haul here, but these are your weapons," He pulled out a katana that had the name of Hino Hana on it in kanji, "Listen here, these are real weapon. You can easily use these to kill anyone here." he used himself as an example, slicing his palm slightly and showing off the blood to everyone. He then took a roll of bandages from the cardboard box and wrapped it around his hand. He then torn off the extra and placed it back in the box, "You're required to carry these at all times. If you do not, you're to be severely punished, now come up and get them when I call your name." he placed the katana on the teacher's desk in front of him, "Hino Hana." Hino stood up and grabbed the katana from the desk swiftly.

He then grabbed an abnormally long pocket knife from the box. On the iron read, "Tachibana Tohru."

Next was an iron pipe, that Komaru couldn't comprehend how it fit in that box, "Nozomu Sora."

After that was Komaru's gun with a few improvements, "Naegi Komaru."

"Togami Hikaru." a bunch of arrows and a bow.

Hand size twin axes were next, "Kazuya Akio and Aiko."

After was a huge needle, longer than a hand, "Tomogure Sakuya."

Next was a black glove that look completely ordinary, "Amehana Mavie."

"Natsuno Minato," he was given a hockey puck, which again, Komaru couldn't comprehend how the hell it fit in that box.

"Towa Ao," a sledgehammer fell into his hands and he wielded it easily.

"Yugi Kaito," he took away a survival knife that he skillfully swung around nonchalantly.

"Masume." a small boy that Komaru didn't remember introducing himself had a bottle of some drug in his hand, "You can restore this anytime by asking Monokuma." the boy, Masume nodded and walked back to his seat.

"Mioda will be given his weapon tomorrow and Miryu, Monokuma deemed that television as your weapon." Kamakura informed, "We only have twenty more minutes in this class. Then you're free. Do whatever you want until then." the class went to how it was before Kamakura-Sensei walked in with the weapons, but Komaru stayed still and silent. _Great I have the next twenty minutes to contemplate if I should trust these people or not._

(Meanwhile)

Nozomu quickly went back to Masume to talk some more. She loved his quirkiness and how enjoyable he was to be around. As she laughed she felt eyes hit her back. The world went silent for a split moment as her heart skipped a beat to know think who it was. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes instantly landing on the person she wanted to stare at her back, but he was looking out of the enclosed window instead.

Nozomu sighed as she heard Masume's voice ask her, "Sorry, am I getting too boring?" he was self consciously.

Nozomu raised her head with a forced smile, "No of course not. I'm just relieved because I thought some creep was staring at me."

"Oh, okay." he replied, not really believing in it fully, but letting it go.

"Could repeat the last part, my mind was on that feeling of being stalked," she asked kindly. Masume obey and repeated his last sentence, but Nozomu's ears caught wind of a part of another conversation.

"Amehana, could you sing something for us?" Natsuno asked the shorter girl.

Amehana, who was sitting on the desk replied, "I got a song I've been wanting to sing." she rocked her body to the beat in her mind and after a few seconds she started, " _ **Anata wa ima doko de nani wa shite imasu ka? Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**_ " with a smile on her face she swung her legs happily. Nozomu couldn't help but gaze at the small girl sing her song. Masume gazed at her, too.

" _ **Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono, ushinatte hajimete kisuita. Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto. Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto. Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa… totestumonaku ooki sugite, torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo.**_ " _she had to pick this song?_ Nozomu asked herself.

" _ **Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai**_ ," before Nozomu realize it, she shed a tear, " _ **Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare. Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo. Omoide ni nokuru anata no egao ga watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru...**_ " she was finally finished with her preview, ending it with a longer note, "What do you think?" she asked Noko and Natsuno.

She looked at the two to see they were on the verge of tears, "It was beautiful," Natsuno whined.

Noko replied, "It was very touching, Mavie-Sama~!" Noko was crying a waterfall on the screen.

"O-oh, Noko-San, Natsuno-Kun, don't cry. I-I didn't mean to…" their conversation dragged on as Nozomu went back to chatting with Masume.

"Wow…" Masume said, snapping Nozomu back to reality, "E-everyone's talent is so amazing. Amehana's ability to touch us like that just by singing. And your ability to have us come together even in the most despair inducing moments. People like us can inspire others. We can give confidence to others even with all of our flaws. It…it's truly wonderful." his speech was an acceptable truth, unlike the truth they've faced up until now.

Nozomu nodded, "Yea, I agree." she looked back over her shoulder to the one she felt the strongest about when she heard Amehana's song. _That song surely describes us to a T, doesn't it?_

Finally, the bell rang.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

" _Hello kiddies!_ " Monokuma appeared on the monitor in the classroom, " _Hope you had a great first day of school because your second will be hell on earth! Explore all you like, just don't go into doors that say restricted! And call on your lovely Monokuma, any hour! Except for after 7pm! BYE!_ " the screen flickered out, dismissing us.

The room piled out quickly, leaving on Amehana and Komaru in the classroom.

"Amehana."

"Yea, Komaru-San."

"Let's stay alive together."

"Yes, Komaru-San."

 _ **Monokuma Theater:**_

 **"** **Not knowing is not knowing. Who cares if I don't know? I don't care if I don't know. I know I'll know someday, so why worry about it now? I'll just live my life to the fullest until then! I know you're saying, 'But Monokuma-Sama, don't you feel anxious about stuff?' Hell no! What's there to feel anxious about? When shit happens, it happens, but it's not happening now is it? So forget about it. Be** ** _anxious_** **about it when it comes. It's like death. Do you worry about death when you're having fun? Of course not, you're too busy on having fun! Just deal with death when it's at your front door!"**


	3. Chapter 2: Let Our Names

_Here again with more Danganronpa! DISCLAIMER_

 ** _I do NOT own anything with Danganronpa slapped on it. I do own half of the cast in this story!_**

 _BTW, I'm in the process of making character designs. Komaru doesn't need one but every other student needs one. I've already made Amehana, Miryu, Tomogure, Hikaru, and Mioda. When I get it all done, I'll put a link in the prologue at the end for all the character designs. I'll put the preview link in this chapter, though. Some of them might be a little better than the ones I'm showing you now, but I'm proud of my work! It took me an hour and a half to a half an hour for one character so I hope it's good enough._

 _Another BTW, Also I changed the title of the first chapter because I've decided to change to the sequence of murders because I wanted to keep one character alive for a bit longer. But I have kill off one of my favorite OCs! You don't know how hard it is to decide who dies and who lives!_

 _Last BTW, I just realized this, but I can't put links in this! My deviantart username is unlimitedi. It's weird but whatever._

* * *

Chapter 2: Let Our Names

Komaru and Amehana stood in front of Mioda's room, getting ready to ring the doorbell, "You sure we should be disturbing him?" Komaru asked Amehana, "He seemed pretty beat up when we took him to his room." Komaru crossed her arms with an unsure expression on her face.

Amehana answered with a big smile, "Mioda-Kun is strong enough. When me and his big sister would compete, he'd cheer nonstop for his sister and do the most and after the concert he was still hyper. Stuff like this won't stop him," a second later, she rung the doorbell forcibly three times, "Why doesn't he open the door…?" Amehana muttered.

"Amehana, he won't answer right away," Komaru scolded her. But they were answered with a, "I'm coming, just wait!" Mioda, they obviously assumpted, sounded very annoyed. He answered the door with a tired look, but he perked up when he saw the two girls waiting for him, "Oh hey Komaru-Chan and Mavie-Chan."

Komaru was the first to reply, "We wanted to see if you're okay. I'm glad you're alright."

Amehana looked at the floor deep in thought and a light bulb suddenly appeared on above her head, "Hey Mioda-Kun, show us outside this school," Amehana commanded with a gentle smile. Komaru jabbed her lightly in her arm, "Please." the word came out automatically without emotion.

Komaru raised an eyebrow, "There's an outside?" she asked curiously.

Mioda nodded, "Yea, it's more like an aquarium." he placed his fingers on his chin, thinking of a way to describe it.

Amehana's eyes sparkled and stars shone in her pupils, "You have to show us now!" she demanded again. Komaru jabbed her again, "Please!" she practically begged.

"Why are you asking me?" Mioda's tone was reluctant.

Amehana crossed her arms with a small pout, "I not gonna get lost in an aquarium. Especially when an aquarium has sharks, whales, and every other dangerous thing in the ocean alive!" _Her reason was more of an excuse than anything._ Komaru observed while sweat dropping, "Plus I wanted to hangout with you."

"Oh, I got an idea!" Mioda said with a smile, "I need everyone to gather in one place. I'll put some pants on and you guys tell everyone to meet up at the exit."

"You don't… have pants on?" before Komaru couldn't receive a reply, Mioda slammed the door behind him.

"Well." Amehana shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just do as Mioda-Kun says." Amehana pulled out her eHandbook and scrolled to the map icon. She brought up a map of the school and who was there, "Sora-San first!" she began to march away to her unknown destination.

"It's a bit suspicious…but why…" Komaru walk normally alongside her, "Let's just see if he's planning something I guess."

Amehana hummed, "Mioda-Kun is smart, but I don't think he's…well planning something."

"Whatever," Komaru sighed, "Anyway, Nozomu would be more likely to agree to meet up at an exit without knowing what she was doing there." Komaru commented.

"I'm not that gullible, Komaru," both of the girl turned there heads to see the two hair toned girl with her hands in her sweatshirt pocket and hoodie up.

"Huh?" Amehana questioned, "This thing says you're in the laundry room." Amehana pointed to her phone with a confused visage.

Nozomu waved her hand from her wrist, "I just left my phone there. I was just getting something from there. I must of left it," she excused herself. Nozomu then put her hands on her hips and asked, "So what did you want? It was something about an exit, right?"

Komaru answered, "Mioda said something about us being able to exit this building and he wants us to round up everyone while he prepares somethings. "

Nozomu placed a suspicious visage on her face, "Umm… I'm sure he heard the rules and wouldn't want everyone to know he was killing someone…" Nozomu thought out loud.

Amehana confidently replied, "Mioda-Kun isn't that type of person. I know he isn't."

Nozomu's eyes glassed itself with doubt, "What makes you so sure?" she bluntly asked, "What makes you so sure that Hiroki-Kun wouldn't hurt a soul? Do you really think that you know him?"

Amehana pouted a bit at her question, "I've known him for three years, don't you think I learned a lot about him in that time period?"

Nozomu squinted her eyes, "There is someone I've known ever since I was a small child. But I don't even know his motives!" emotion drove her voice louder, anger at herself for an unknown reason.

Komaru and Amehana were put on edge by her words, "Who is it? Tachibana? Togami?" Komaru asked

Nozomu shook her head, denying the two names, "N-no, nevermind. I-I was just talking out of my ass," she said, calming down a bit, "Anyway…Hiroki-Kun wants us to meet at the…exit, right? It's by the gym right?" she quickly changed the subject, "I'll go there." she walked off before Komaru or Amehana could counter her.

But before she was completely out of site, "Hey, Sora!" Towa turned the hall, ignoring Komaru and Amehana, and rushing to Nozomu.

Nozomu looked over her shoulder, "Ao?"

Towa caught up with Nozomu. He panted with his hands on his legs, seeming exhausted, "Do you know…how far away that frickin'…laundry room is from here?!" he wheezed out, "Here," Towa held out Nozomu's phone out to her.

Nozomu was surprised by his act of kindness, "U-uh, thank you Ao," she took the phone from his hand and placed it in her back pocket.

Towa stood up properly with a smug look, "Well, you left it on the dryer. Like the nice guy I am, and since it's kinda my fault you left it there, I brought it to you." he rolled his eyes, acting as if he does nice deeds all the time.

"Oh yea, Amehana we have to tell him also," Komaru suddenly remembered.

Amehana just brushed her off, "Shhh, he's blushing," she commanded, staring at the two with stars in her eyes, "They're so cute. A tsundere boy and a dandere together is so cute!"

Komaru shook her head, "I'd call her more of a deredere, but we don't have time to fangirl over these two… Is she hold his hand?" now Komaru was interested in their relationship now.

Amehana replied with vividness, "YES! And he's overreacting!" she vigorously jumped around with a bit of a squeal.

"What are you doing?"

The two girls jumped and collapsed to the tiled ground, "Who the hell…?" Amehana muttered. They looked behind them to see Hikaru glaring at them, "T-Togami-Kun?"

"Don't call me that!" he shouted with anger, "Don't you dare call me that name!" it was like he was ashamed of his family name, which seemed a little odd to Komaru.

Amehana, who was startled again, yelled, "S-sorry! It's just weird to call a guy like you H-Hikaru!" she hectically waved her arms, part of her scared he'd hurt her and part of her wanting to exaggerate the situation.

Hikaru crossed his arms with authority, "As shameful as the name sounds, I accept Hikaru more than that egregious surname!" he shouted loudly, making Komaru and Amehana tense more, "So what are doing?" he spat.

Komaru replied, "We're spying on Towa and Nozomu's love life."

"We can hear you, y'know!" Towa bellowed at the three. Nozomu giggled at Towa's blushing and denying. He pouted at her giggles and started to complain, "C'mon Sora! This affects you, too! Stop yelling and tell them the truth!" Nozomu, humoring him, shout to them, "There's nothing between Ao-Kun and I!"

Back to Komaru, Amehana, and Hikaru, "Well, they do make a good couple." Hikaru mumbled.

Amehana, who's taking every chance to get to know Hikaru better, says excitingly, "And I think they're childhood friends! Sora-San was going on some rant about not knowing some dude ever since they were children or some crap like that! And I think it was Towa-Kun!"

"Then that doubles the chance of them making it!" Hikaru was now into their spying.

Amehana shook her head, "But in ever fuckin' cliché in anime, manga, and sometimes cartoons, the childhood friend never gets that guy or girl."

Hikaru argued, "Not all the time, remember Edward and Winry?"

Amehana rolled her eyes, "That's only one time and Winry didn't have any competition. The amount of frickin' harem anime is a fuck load, reverse harems, ehh. And most of those, if not all of those, have the childhood friend losing to the new tsundere bitch who came out of fucking nowhere. I swear that annoys the fuck out of me!"

Komaru, who was nowhere in this conversation, uncomfortable muttered, "A-aren't we supposed to be doing something else?" Komaru nudged Amehana out of her otaku world, reminding her of Mioda's request.

"Oh yea," Amehana remembered, "Hikaru-Kun, meet by that exit near the gym for us please. Mioda-Kun wants us to do something." she asked kindly, for once.

Hikaru looked puzzled, "How am I sure you three aren't pulling any funny business?"

Komaru answered for Amehana, who looked unsure, "Because if we kill you all, I'm sure there would be witnesses and I'm pretty sure all three of us can't get out at the same time for the same crime." she said confidently.

Amehana added, "What she said."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I guess I don't have an argument at the moment. But allow me to gather a few people, also. I'd get bored waiting at that door," he requested.

Amehana pouted, "Aww, I wanted you to keep an eye on those two…"

Komaru shook her head, "No, it's better with three of us. We don't have to walk all around the school that way."

Hikaru informed, "And also, it usually doesn't take a minute or two for people to change their relationship. This is the real world, not a manga."

"Fine," she agreed, "But I get to pick the people left. Six of us is already informed, Mioda-Kun, Komaru-San, Hikaru-Kun, Towa-Kun, Sora-San, and me. Which means there are nine people left. I'll take the twins and Sakuya-San. Hikaru-Kun, you get Noko-Chan, Natsuno-Kun, and Yugi-Kun. And Komaru-San, you get Hana-Sensei, that boy named Masume, and Tachibana-Kun." Amehana demanded.

"I can do that," Hikaru replied and walked off in the direction of Natsuno's dorm.

Komaru, on the other hand was nervous, especially when she said Tachibana, "Umm, Amehana, you sure you want me to get Tachibana?" she asked kindly, trying to hide the fact she didn't want to see Tachibana.

Amehana smiled slyly at Komaru, "Oh, I get it…" she cooed, nudging her shoulder on Komaru's arm, "Tachibana-Kun was staring at you all day during math, P.E, science, and study hall!"

Komaru rolled her eyes with disgust, "That psychotic bastard doesn't deserve to look at any part of me!" she gritted her teeth.

Amehana furrowed her eyebrows, "Wow, that's mean. You're acting like tsundere."

Komaru sighed, "Whatever, I'll get Tachibana if you want me to." she walked in the direction of the Hino's room, saving Tachibana's horrid visit for last.

Amehana shouted, "TSUN-DE-RE~!" she teased as Komaru walked away. Amehana then skipped to Tomogure's room.

Komaru angrily thought, _I swear, Amehana can be so difficult! What'd even give her that though?! Sure, maybe I caught Tachibana looking at me from time to time, but he's a psycho creep!_ Reason after reason about Amehana being an idiot ran through her mind until she ran out of reasons.

She ran out of reason fast. _Why is that?_ Komaru asked herself, _It seems like I've known Amehana since forever. The only one that strikes me as odd is Tachibana. I guess…our memories were really taken? But what's the purpose? There's a good chance we already know what's going on out there, so what's the point. But then again, I'm basing this on a feeling_

For a moment, Komaru thought about asking Monokuma, but she shrieked at the thought, just imagining him in her mind scared the living daylights out, "Guess I'll just ask someone else to do it for me." she compromised outloud.

"I-I can't stay alone with that damn plushie, pretty pathetic it you ask me," she sulked with her head down, "Whatever, now I have to find Hino." Komaru blushed her struggles aside for now and focused on the task at hand.

She pulled out her phone, 'NAEGI KOMARU', the name appeared in all caps, so plain. She opened her map with fifteen icons on it, one for each student. She noticed Hino was by a staircase that Komaru never seen before. _I knew I should have explored the school fully._ She used the map to guider her to where Hino was.

Hino seemed deep in thought as she stared at the staircase isolated by iron bars, "Hey, Hino," Hino looked over her shoulder to find Komaru walking towards her. Hino turned back to the staircase with her hand on her chin, "Hello Komaru." she replied emotionlessly.

Komaru joked, "We're on a first name basis, huh Hana?" she walked next to Hino and gazed at the iron bars blocking them from the staircase, "What is this? Why is this staircase unavailable?" Komaru inquired.

Hino replied, "That reason is also unavailable. I asked Monokuma about it yesterday, but he didn't give me a direct answer. I could probably get through it, but I don't want Monokuma to kill me." she tapped the iron bars with her knuckle, "It's sturdy, though."

Komaru thought, _Well she is the Ultimate Ninja, it'd make sense if she could get through these bars_ , "How about you try that later tonight. Monokuma did say that can call on him anytime before seven. Meaning he's probably asleep before seven," Komaru suggested.

Hino looked deep in thought, "Though, that is true, he might just want us to try something like this after seven just lure us into a false sense of security. Just to make sure, Komaru, do you mind doing this with me. Just keep a look out?" she requested.

Komaru looked at her with faltering eyes, not sure if she could do it or not, "U-um, could someone look out with me?" Komaru asked hesitantly.

Hino crossed her arms as she said, "Doesn't matter to me, as long as I have a lookout."

Relief washed over Komaru as she replied, "Yea, sure. I'll try to get Hikaru."

Hino furrowed her eyebrows, "Um, who is Hikaru?"

"Huh?" Komaru replied, "Well, nevermind. I can't expect for everyone to remember the names of people they've just met. Togami Hikaru is the archer. He has really long red hair." she combed her fingers through her hazel locks as a way to indicate Hikaru's long hair.

Hino placed her finger on her lip, "Aww, sorry, I have a habit of forgetting things that have no relevance to my situation, including people. I don't remember half of my family's given names," she said with an unsure visage placed over her usually calm expression.

Komaru found her short-term-memory loss a bit odd, but didn't comment on the subject, "Right, I came to ask you something. Mioda wants us to meet by the exit near the gym. He says that we're allowed to exit this building."

Hino responded, "That wasn't obvious? I already explored outside this building also." she returned to her usual composure, strong and emotionless, "I guess some people were just in that much distress. We're lucky we have Sora, she allowed us to calm down and become acquaintances and friends."

Komaru informed, "I need to inform Tachibana and Masume, I see you soon."

"Who is that?" Hino asked. Komaru labelled it off as a rhetorical question, not answering it and walking the opposite direction of Hino.

Komaru pulled her eHandbook out, looking for Masume's icon. She recognized all the icons on the map except for one, "That must be Masume." she found the icon in the science lab.

Once there, she walked in, finding Masume immediately, "You aren't making atomic bombs are you?" she said with a seriously scared face.

Masume took off a gas mask he was wearing, "I-I'm just messing with poison I was given." he turned around, expecting Nozomu at the door, but froze when seeing Komaru, "Uh!" he twitched.

"Oh so you're a chemist…" she began to trail off noticing Masume's terrified face, "…Hey, you okay?"

Masume stood there shaking, "Uh…uh…y-yea…" he stuttered, "I-I'm M-M-M-Masume." he forced out the words, trembling from head to toe.

Komaru tilted her head questionably, "Umm… I'm Naegi Komaru. Nice to meet you Masume," she said, sweat dropping a bit. Masume stiffened his muscles with her short word with loose tears in his eyes, "Masume, come with me for a second."

Masume nodded very quickly, "Y-yes ma'am!"

Komaru felt uncomfortable by his obedience. It was like she's abusing him, "Y-you don't have to be so…formal, y'know."

Masume raised his head with realization, "S-sorry! I-I-I'm just used to t-that…" he slowly lowered his head his diffidence unfortunately shining through, "I-I just need to start this experiment and come back later," with that, he took a syringe and pulled, what looked like a gas, from an enclosed beaker and squeezed the gas in a glass cage with rats inside.

Masume placed the syringe down and sealed the cage, "O-okay, I-I'm ready." he said as he pulled off his plastic gloves and placing them on the counter. He walked in front of Komaru with little confidence, though Komaru didn't pay attention to him. She was fairly curious about what he put in that cage and where the rats came back, mostly the former.

"Hey, Masume, what did you put in that cage?" she asked, pointing to the glass container of mice, "It was some type of gas, right?"

Masume replied with a faltering proud smile, "I-I'm trying to alter the effect of the poison I w-was given. I'm trying to cure the s-sickness of the rats." he informed, blushing a bit while telling.

Komaru's jaw dropped a bit at his attempts, "H-have you ever changed the effect of any chemical ever?!" she exclaimed. Masume timidly nodded, "D-damn, you're really smart! And you don't seem insane!" she awed with admiration shining in her eyes.

Masume corrugated his brow with confusion, "T-thanks…I guess…."

Komaru shook her head, "Nevermind that, I got completely sidetracked," she said, rubbing that back of her neck with a flustered smile, "I need you to wait by the exit by near the gymnasium. Mioda wants us to meet up there because he need us to do something for him. I know it sounds fishy, but I think about half of the others are there so if he's planning a kill, there's no way he'd be able to execute it."

Masume seemed uninfluenced by her assurance, having an unsure look on his face, "U-um, Naegi-San, even though there seems to be no way to kill, there is a few ways. I don't know how smart Mioda-San is, but he could have someone lurer another person away, wait until someone leaves, or could stage what could seem as a 'natural disaster' to kill someone, etc." he explained a number of scenarios to Komaru, making her think.

Komaru hummed uncomfortably and unsurely, "How about this Masume? I have one more person to inform about this and I don't want to inform him alone, he's a bit of creep. And since you're unsure if there's gonna be murder or not, stay with me. I got a badass rifle on me on at all times. And if someone tries to hurt you I'll kill them and take the bullet." she gave him a reassuring smile with heartfelt words and his mind was easily swayed to Komaru.

Her ability to manipulate astonished her every time she does it. With simple words and lies, she can convince people like Masume, Amehana, Hino, Nozomu, Mioda, and many more people to trust her and stab them in the back later. At least it _would_ be easy to kill without being suspected. Her abilities frighten her.

"Y-yea. Sure!" Masume nodded, agreeing with her. They walked out of the laboratory without further words.

Masume asked, "Naegi-San, who is the last person you was tasked to tell?" he asked oblivious to her assignment.

Komaru replied, "I need to get Tachibana." short and blunt.

Masume placed a confused expression on his face, "S-sorry, but I don't get what's so _weird_ about Tachibana. He said he wants to die a chivalrous death, who d-doesn't?" he questioned.

Komaru paused for a second before replying, "I guess he really isn't weird. It's just his notions are odd, especially to be in high school," her words came out with meaning, pondering if she should insult Tachibana for beliefs she believe to be skewed.

"Explain, p-please."

"Earlier today, when we were talking to anyone we wanted to, after I got through speaking with Akio and Aiko, I was speaking with Tachibana. He said he was taking notes on the enemy, as in everyone in that room. He identified human's only reason for creation is to kill and be kill. I couldn't understand it all myself, but from his words it's something he believes in from the bottom of his heart." Komaru informed, pulling out her eHandbook and looking for Tachibana's icon which was in the cafeteria.

Masume lowered his head a bit as he spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, "At least he has something he can hold on to." Komaru look at him with curiosity, "Most of the people in this building have nothing to fight for. As some incentive to get out, we create false vision to justify our actions. An act of murder. An attempt of murder. Even a thought of murder. They justify themselves from committing these crimes from false illusions, when in reality, they're doing this because they are weak, scared, or just malicious. Those are the people that are alone in this world and have nothing to fight for or return to. Just like myself."

Komaru felt his words hit home, for him to speak such realistic insult, she was speechless. Yet, just so she doesn't feel like an evil villain, "I-I think that's just a human reaction. A-and aren't there people that do have a reason to fight and will kill in order to reach that reason to fight. Aren't they justifying murder?"

Masume shook his head, "No, their murder is actually justified. They are being human, trying to reach their happiness until the bitter end. And I'd hate to punish those who committed a crime with a reasonable motive. But those who are weak, scared, and malicious, those are desperate attempts to escape their hell. I know my visions are horribly confusing and even to myself they are, but this is what I truly believe," Masume clenched his fist tightly.

Komaru hummed as she thought, _Many people have different values and views on this situation. There's people like Tachibana, thinking that this is just another example of history repeating itself and he's just got stuck in the middle of humanity's problem. Then there's people like Nozomu who believe all people are good at heart. Next there is Masume's terribly different views that are hard to explain._ "Masume, tell me, why do you think that?"

Masume stayed silent for what seemed like decades, "…I-I have this family member who committed some murders during the Tragedy. They just justified their murder to find the person they love. Their beloved. Yet, her beloved is…her hope. I honestly believed she fell in love with that person, but she was rejected because she was brainwashed by the Enoshima Junko. They was never heard again after the Tragedy at Hope's Peak happened."

Komaru felt his story fly over her head, "W-what are you talking about?"

Masume gave up explaining, "Nevermind, it's just a result from the way I've been forced to live my life." he shrugged it off, dropping their whole conversation

Komaru pried more into the situation, "How were you forced to live your life? I mean, you reap what you sew, right?"

Masume, becoming extremely uncomfortable about her pried responded, "It's just I didn't choose to do things and let's leave it at that," he suggested, hoping Komaru took the hint.

"I guess so," Masume felt relieved inside that he didn't have to talk further on the matter. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he bumped his head onto the door of the cafeteria, "We're at the cafeteria anyway," Komaru stood in front of the door proudly with Masume rubbing his forehead with a bit of a lump on it, "Wow, you're really a scatterbrain, aren't you, Masume," she flashed him a toothy smile. Masume blushed a bit and continued to rub his head.

Komaru reached for the door handle hesitantly and slowly opened the door, allowing it to creak a bit. The two of them found no one in the dining hall, finding it a bit creepy that they the only thing that echoed throughout the room was the creaking of the door they're peeking through.

Masume gulped and shouted a bit took quietly, "T-Tachibana-San!" his voice was amplified and echoed in the room.

Komaru entered the room, still seeing no one, "Hm, that weird," then Komaru spotted his handbook on a table near the door to the kitchen, "Oh so that's why." Komaru walked over and picked up the handbook, examing it. It looked just as ordinary as her own.

Masume commented, "You shouldn't really be touching someone else's things, don't you think?" Komaru placed it back where she found it.

She asked herself out loud, "Where is he though?" her first instinct was to investigate the closest room to her, which was the kitchen. Her gently open the door and found Tachibana…cooking, "Huh?"

"Wow, Tachibana-San can cook!" Masume awed.

His outburst caught Tachibana's attention as he just finished putting what looked like high quality steak in the iron pan, "Oh, Naegi-Chan and… I'm sorry, what's your name?" he sounded so pleasant and friendly, completely different from when Komaru was talking to him early. Then, he sounded sly and bluntly evil. But for some reason, she felt like this was a Tachibana that was more familiar, more comforting.

Masume introduced himself softly, "I-I'm M-Masume, p-pleased to make your a-acquaintance, T-Tachibana-San," he tried to sound confident, but his lower tone and endless stuttering resulted in him failing miserably.

"Umm, I don't remember that name. I guess you're the one who didn't introduce himself. Well, as you already know, I'm Tachibana Tohru, the Ultimate Track Star. And if I were to guess…you're a scientist!" he accused.

"Well, I guess a chemist and a scientist basically that same thing." Komaru commented, "Anyway, can you drop the nice guy act?" she asked with seriousness emulating from her being.

"Huh, what act?" Tachibana asked, somehow oblivious to what she was implying. Just then, the smell of burning meat touched his nose, "Aw, damn," he rushed back to the stove and moved the pan from the the hot stove plate to a neutral one, "They had some pretty stuff here, too." Tachibana sulked a bit.

While this was happening, Komaru tried to find a reasonable excuse for why he was playing as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Many reasons came to mind, but none of them were actually reasonable, unless he was lying. Trying to cover his ass just because someone else was there. But why act like a dick only to her? Why force his beliefs on her? To make her seem crazy? To hide some secret side? Maybe because she was involved with the Tragedy? Or is he just that malicious? Many questions racked up in her mind that she bluntly stared at the blonde with a confused expression.

"Hey, Naegi-Chan. Is there something on my face? Is seeing me in an apron and having my bangs pinned up look weird or something," there he was acting impervious to her. She felt the burning feeling of rage against him, he was actually making her look crazy.

She resist the urge to relentlessly yell at him, "N-no, I just had my head to the clouds," her tone was devoid of all her malice and left what little kindness in her soul for the Tachibana, "Tachibana, if you don't mind, Mioda-Kun asked us to meet him at the exit by the gymnasium. He wants us to do something or show us something or something like that."

Tachibana replied, "Oh yea, Mioda-Kun did mention that when I stopped by his dorm earlier today. He said that he need to gather everyone in one place just to reassure himself about motives. I was just about go after I was done, time just got the better of me. Hehe," he awkwardly laughed.

After gathering up everyone Komaru was assigned to, the three of them, Komaru, Masume, and Tachibana, walked to the exit in silence. All twelve of her other classmates were there. She nonchalantly walked to the others with the two males at either side. A moment later, she felt something like and fluffy appear on her head.

"What ya up to, ya lil' bastards?!" Monokuma, the thing that appear on Komaru's head, shouted. Komaru's immediate reaction was screaming at the top out of her lungs and stumbling onto Tachibana as Monokuma hopped on the floor. Tachibana caught her before she could touch floor.

Tachibana gave Komaru a questionable look from behind her as he noticed her trembling, "D-DAMN BEAR!" her insult expressed fear to Tachibana.

"Wow, that's one of the more enthusiastic replies I've received. Scream for me more, Naegi!" Monokuma's fur, plush, or whatever glowed a bright red.

"…" Komaru had to resist the urge to pull out her gun and shoot his ass into the next century.

"All dirty joke aside, what do want?" Mioda asked with a stricter tone.

Monokuma chuckled, "Are you mad, Mioda? Is it that you have a little thing for Naegi or is that you're just that much a lady's man? If it's the former, then you'd have to fight Tachibana for her." Komaru blushed a bit and leaned off of Tachibana and stood on her own feet.

Mioda, seeming unaffected, shouted, "Shut bear and answer me."

Monokuma slouched down a bit, disappointed that Mioda was unmoved by his accusations, "Straight to the point, huh?" Monokuma pouted, "Anyway!" he perked up once again, appearing in front of Mioda and hopping on his head, "Are you sure you want to go out there?" his tone was mischievous and sneaky, like a horror was to wait on the other side of this door.

Komaru asked with her voice shaking, "W-what do you mean?" Monokuma disappeared from Mioda's head and jumped to the floor, popping up in Komaru's arms, "You damn pest!" her voice cracked once again and dropped him on the floor.

"Ow..ow," the bear cried, "My butt hurts…" the rest of the complaints were inaudible while he sat up, "I'm talking about there's something out there that might be a bit too…red? I think that could describe it," Monokuma vaguely answered.

Tomogure rolled her eyes, "That doesn't help, you stupid ass bear," she clicked her touch with a bit of sass.

"Why are you kids so mean to me?" Monokuma mumbled, "It's just a bit red out there. But if you go out there also, you'd get your first motive to get out of the hell hole." as if on cue, the door opened suddenly, having everyone snap their necks just to see who opened it.

Outside the door was Yugi Kaito, shocked by what he was seeing, "Damn, why'd you open the door? You're supposed to have a bunch of edge before you open it?" Monokuma's childish and nonchalant words added to the horror of the situation.

"T-they're…" Amehana murmured, a murmur that was so audible that it grained against their ears. What came next was a scream so loud and high pitch that it could shatter their eardrums. But they couldn't move. Couldn't complain. Couldn't stop staring at the sight.

And what that sight was…man after man. Woman after woman. Machine after machine. An army was above them, dead. Slaughtered. Killed. Tortured. Suffocated. In a red ocean above them. They were in a dome where a sea of blood, salt water, and the scariest of unknowns were waiting to gobble them up one by one. What kind of motive is this? If anything, they wanted to stay in here even more now.

"They were trying to save you after the live airing of the first episode. It's too hilarious to think they did this four times in a row. And this time, it was under the ocean! Upupupupu!" his laughs went unheard by the children that were frozen in time; frozen in fear.

"H-how can you laugh?" Nozomu mumbled, "H-how can you laugh at…at this?" Nozomu turned around with a look that could kill, "H-how could you do this?! Is pain like this funny to you, you monster!" Nozomu screamed at the bear, pointing to the motionless, bloody bodies on the other side of the dome, under the sea.

"Yes, it's very hilarious!" Monokuma exclaimed, "I can never get my head over the fact that humans are such idiots! This happened three times! Three goddamn times! Upupupu! You'd think they'd learn after the second!" Monokuma was on the ground in laughter, not fearing Nozomu at all, "It's not like you can talk at all! You and me, Nozomu are the same!"

The sound of those words angered Nozomu to the core. She ran to the bear in a fruitless attempt to knock his stuffing out. She was soon stopped by Towa grabbing her hand to calm her down, "L-let me go, Ao!" Towa's grip stayed strong.

"Just leave that bear thing alone, it's not worth it. I'll kick his ass as soon as I get out of here," Towa then whispered something in her ear, resulting in Nozomu calming down a bit with a frustrated look on her face. In anger, she pulled her hand out of his palm and stomped back inside of the school.

"Hey, Monokuma?" the monotone of Komaru hit Monokuma's ears, "What's the motive?"

"Wow, Naegi, I'm surprised you realized this isn't the real motive," Monokuma commented, "I guess it was pretty obvious this wasn't-"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME NOW!" Komaru demanded of plushie.

"Geez," Monokuma complained, "Fine, fine. So you realize we're in a dome at the bottom of the ocean right? This dome is made of advance bulletproof glass that no one can break through. So don't you think this dome has a limited amount of air? With you guys using it every second, it's bound to run out eventually! Sure food can provide you with some of it, but not a lot! Sure you won't be as bloody, but it would be entertaining to see you guys fumble around like a bunch of idiots until you slowly die! But if a killing happens, this dome will be expanded with better air quality and an abundance of it!"

The student's breath stopped for a second, their heart started pound faster. This hopeless and distressful situation becomes more messed up by the second. Komaru could feel the desperation of wanting to kill just to live. _It's my life, or their live._ A phrase that went rapid in Komaru's, no, everyone's head. She could feel the bloodthirsty intents around her, suffocating her. Yet, she let off the same intent. She's no ultimate hope, nor ultimate despair. She's a human, trying to live in a hopeless situation. She's a human slowly falling into despair. And her classmates were the same. "Humans are made to kill, huh?" Komaru quoted under her breath. She and the rest of her classmates don't know how long they stood there, it may have been an hour, a year, a decade, a century, or even a millennium, they didn't know. After she asked to cancel her plans with Hino, she went back to her room, sleeping the day away, hoping this nightmare was just a dream.

* * *

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Some hours later, it was ten pm. Komaru was awaken by the yell of Monokuma, " _Hello, greetings! Well goodnight greetings!_ " she was startled by the sound but soon realized it was coming from the television placed in her room. _So this wasn't a dream…_ " _Future Line Academy's Executive Committee has an announcement._ "

Komaru hummed uncomfortable as she observed the announcement, _It seems this has nothing to do with Hope's Peak…but that cannot be true if that's so, then why is this incident so similar to the one at Hope's Peak… Wait…_ she thought as the as the Monokuma went on in the background.

Komaru rushed to her desk and pulled out a paper and pen, charting out the similarities between the two situations. She drew two horribly scaled circles with a part of them overlapping. She labelled one said Hope's Peak and another Future Line.

* * *

 _Hope's Peak_

 _Doesn't take classes_

 _Confided only to that school_

 _Revealed that originally there were 16_

 _Monokuma killed one student but of rebellious behavior_

 _That student is the mastermind, Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Despair_

 _Mastermind is soon killed after her reveal_

 _Same_

 _In a school building_

 _Monokuma poses as the principal_

 _Starts with 15 students_

 _Stuck in a killing game_

 _Have times for night and day_

 _Both schools are for the talented_

 _Students lost their memories_

 _Future Line_

 _Have classes_

 _Have Ultimate Despair as teachers_

 _Allowed to enter and exit building_

 _Only 15 students currently_

* * *

That was all she could think of for now, "This honestly doesn't make any sense. If Enoshima Junko is dead, why…is this happening to us?" Komaru mumbled to herself, "And the difference between Hope's Peak and Future Line seems like _improvements_ , at least from Monokuma's perspective." she glared at the two list for both academies, "All except for one." she placed her pen on the bullet that was labelled " _Only 15 students currently_ ".

"I'll asked someone to ask Monokuma about this in the morning," she sighed, leaning back in her desk chair. She closed her eyes and nonchalantly reminded herself, "Oh right, I have to talk to that bastard in an hour and after that I have to help Hana with trying to get over that thing."

She felt herself start to become lightheaded, like it too a minute to think properly. She stared into space, nothing on her mind, but nothing keeping her in reality. She floated to her own little universe where nothing makes sense. She could just rest and relax and be free. And for the first time in years, she slept well. Irony couldn't begin to describe her peace of mind.

 _ **Monokuma Theater:**_

 **Ever wondered what it'd be like to go into the mind of someone else? Well don't! Trust me, there are some fucked up stuff in another person's mind that you don't even want to think of. What if that person is insane, a rapist, or even a murderer?! Would it not just be natural to ridicule that person for the rest of their life and hope they die from the Ultimate Death, right? Of course it would! Humans naturally put that psycho, rapist, or murderer in a group that should not be touched, the group of people in society that should not touch their quiet little lives. But think about it like this. Why is that person on this path of abnormalcy? Well, let me tell you. They most likely experienced despair. Even the most fucked up of people has experienced despair. And it's natural, depending on that despair and the human's will, that that human will just commit a tragedy upon the world equal to the despair they have endured. So next time you get kidnapped by your local neighborhood serial killer, remember: Something made them this way. Or do what the normal person would do and fuck them to hell. Not literally, figuratively of course. But remember, you're no different than every ordinary human on this planet. And you should die from the Ultimate Death for that.**


	4. Chapter 3: Let Our Names Be

_Hello, B.H. back. I'm not really feeling cheerful after writing this chapter. Especially writing it while listening to Mami's Theme, the vocal and violin version, too...so... DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Danganronpa but I own all the students except for Komaru.**_

 _BTW, So this time I'm gonna introduce the teachers this time because I didn't like the way I just skipped over the first set of teachers. Also let me know who would you like the Ultimate Imposter to be disguised as. I was originally going for Matsuda, but I haven't read Danganronpa/Zero, so I don't know the first thing about his personality. If no one answers then I'll read Danganronpa/Zero and do Matsuda._

 _Another BTW, This chapter has Ibuki's music class. The song, Gloomy Sunday, (The song that Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday is based off. Like that song that caused the reserve course to kill themselves) is in that scene. But I don't know if I want to hook up the song lyrics since it's also called the Hungarian Suicide Song and I'm not trying to die. If someone knows that it's okay to look at the lyrics, just not the listen to the song, then tell me, but I'm just trying to be safe. And if it's not safe, I'll just do the Billie Holiday version next time._

 _Last BTW, I'm sorry for the imagery in this chapter. Also for the scene at the at the end. But, give me a break, after reading over that depressing stuff, I needed some happiness._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Let Our Names Be** **The Next Day**_

It was day two of this horrible nightmare. Komaru was well rested and had energy for the day. And that uneased her. To have a good night's sleep in a place like this was…scary. So many things can happen while you're having your good night's sleep. Like a murder. Yes, a murder. A place where you're forced to commit murder, a murder will most definitely happen sooner or later. That thought laid heavy on Komaru's mind. She was unnerved by asking herself, _Who will the murderer be? Will it be me? Or will I become the victim?_ A flashback of Tachibana's speech replayed automatically in her mind. " _ **Humans are made to kill."**_ It scared her even more to know she has witnessed these facts before.

She shook off her pessimistic thoughts and pulled herself out of bed. She stretched her body out for the day and ended it by cracking her knuckles. She forced her head to be fill with naïve optimistic thoughts, thinking that they'd never kill. That they'd just live their lives here peacefully. No one is desperate enough to kill in order to be let out. Especially in a world that's barely able to rebuild itself. Right? Right? _Right, myself?_ She still wasn't convinced, but held tightly to these buoyant thoughts. She held tightly to her last and only salvation. Her last hope. As some in vain effort to give her something else to hold onto, she shouted, "I'm gonna give this day my all! I need to stay alive…" her hope slipped away, "For Makoto…Touko…." she slowly felt the strength in her knees weaken. She began to descend to the tile checker pattern floor with agony and desperation, "For…me…" her selfish thoughts got the better of her. She wasn't doing it for anyone else than herself. "Then…why don't I just kill?"

As soon as she muttered those words, a plushie began animating itself, one of the Monokuma plushies, "NOW YOU GOT IT KOMARU!" Komaru was scared out of her mind from Monokuma's scream. In fear, she turned around cautiously and scooted back on the tile until her back hit the vanity table. She looked for her gun, but she placed it on the bed, behind Monokuma. She was helpless, "Don't worry, Naegi. I ain't gonna hurt you." Monokuma sighed, "Are bears really all that scary? Even a short black and white evil one like me? ROAR!" Monokuma shouted, making fun at Komaru's expense. Komaru screamed loudly, frightened for her life.

"Uh?" Monokuma grunted, "Oh yea, you spent some time fighting me off didn't you Naegi?" Monokuma slowly walked closer to Komaru, never having that devious grin leave his face, "Are you scared, Naegi?" he sadistically asked.

Komaru crawled herself in a ball, "S-stay a-away!"

"I don't get why you people are so distress, just murder someone. No, just don't murder. Commit to it. Yell in your heart that 'I've murdered someone and I'm proud of it'! Upupupupu!" the plushie's laugh screamed at Komaru, causing her to wince and tuck her head in her thighs.

Komaru soon heard a violent knock at her door, "K-Komaru! Open up!" it was Mioda. A little relief streamed through her being. She inched herself near the door, never taking her eyes off the black and white bear. With his every step, her movements limited itself with fear, "Open up!" another violent knock was heard through the door.

Komaru replied, "I-I'm trying, Mioda!" finally she was able to unlock the door with her trembling hand. Mioda opened the slammed the door open, hurting Komaru's arm, but she didn't care. She frantically crawled out of her bedroom and behind Mioda, too scared to even stand.

Mioda looked in the room to see Monokuma having the aura to kill, "W-what did you do to her?!" Mioda shouted at the bear. He could feel Komaru trembling violently behind him, scared for his life.

Monokuma replied, "I did nothing," he didn't sound like a cute five year old anymore. He sounded like a murderous beast, "All I did was ask a few questions and walk near her. Her reaction was completely random!" he laughed at Komaru's feared state.

"You bastard!" he was about to beat the bear have to death, but it disappeared into one of the tiles before he even had a chance, "Dammit!" he punched the wall of the room, leaving a slight crater.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" Amehana asked coming from her room with an exhaust expression, "It's not even 7…KOMARU-SAN?!" she rushed to Komaru's side with concern.

Amehana tried to embrace Komaru, but Komaru pushed her away, "S-stay away! S-stay away!" she cried. Others, who were awake, peeked out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. Those people not wanting not to be noisy, just slipped back into their rooms. Amehana's face fell to one of distress for her friend. If Komaru was suffering anything near Amehana, and for her to be this terrified. It scared Amehana even more. Komaru was suppose to be Amehana's light at the end of the tunnel. Someone who can be positive no matter what. She was supposed to be her hope. Like a ticking time bomb, Komaru was surely going to collapse to despair and reduce herself to an empty husk of a girl. That's when Amehana would have to take mercy on her hope.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Just then, the Monokuma announcement appeared on the monitor. His voice was calm and innocence, as if he didn't scare Komaru to death. If she had the skill and strength, she would have dragged him out from behind that screen, but that's not the main problem.

"Hey Komau-San!" she gave her what she could muster up as closely as a genuine smile. Her grin was convincing enough for Komaru to fall under her spell, "How about we get ready for classes? You can use my shower if you don't want to go back in your room. Then after classes let's do something fun just like yesterday, just without all the suspicion. What do you say?" Amehana tried to console her with thoughts of the future. And she was drawn in like a child to a candy store.

Komaru slowly nodded her head, feeling the fear drang from her body and only the gritty feeling of shame was left behind, "A-Amehana, Mioda, I'm okay." her voice was muffled from putting her face in her thighs, but loud enough to reach her friends' ears.

Mioda looked down at Naegi with a stern look with a bit of worry etched into his visage, "Komaru-Chan, can you stay in your room alone until school?" he asked like he was talking to a child. Annoyed as she is with the two talking to her like she was five, Komaru calmly shook her head, "Mavie-Chan, can you handle this?"

A little startled, she replied, "Uh…yes, of course." his trust was put in Amehana and he left to his room without a word. Amehana helped Komaru up and both of them walked to Amehana's room next door to Komaru's in silence.

Once inside, Komaru and Amehana relaxed on Amehana's bed with an eerie aura around them. Amehana was the first to break the silence, "Komaru-San, umm… What happened?" her question was drawn out and unsure, "I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to answering me, but I'd like to know if you can talk about it."

Komaru smiled softly, having thoughts of Amehana being a good friend and a great ally, "Amehana, thanks. I'll tell you if you want to know."

Amehana shook her head, "I told you, you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me."

Komaru shook her head and chuckle silently, "No, I really wanted to get this off my chest, especially at that meeting yesterday." she paused her a moment, waiting for Amehana to give her a face that said start and soon she did, "As you know, last year, I was fighting on the front lines in the Tragedy for the Future Foundation. That's how I earned the title of the Ultimate Gunslinger. But I saw Monokumas devoured a whole city. It was a traumatizing sight, something that haunted me ever since the first day I stepped into that messed up world. And I just got a little triggered from seeing Monokuma talking and walking and stuff." Komaru ended her explanation with a smile that was undoubtable forced, but Amehana didn't say anything.

Amehana cupped Komaru's hand into her own, "Komaru-San, thank you for sharing things with me. You don't have to go too deep into the atrocities of the Tragedy," Amehana offered her a comforting and consoling look, "Because you don't have to look on the past anymore. Just look ahead to the future with me, Mioda-Kun, Sora-San, and everyone else."

"Yea, you're right." Komaru commented, "You're right, Amehana. I just have to forget about it…" Komaru trailed off and soon led herself to pathetic laughter. Amehana gave her a confused expression, "Sorry, I just realized how ironic this is. Two days ago, which feels like a million years ago, I was comforting you and telling you to stand up. But I get just a little frightened and you build me up in a matter of minutes," Komaru looked Amehana into her dull green eyes, "You're more cut out for the job of hope than me.

Amehana jumped up from the bed and landed perfectly on her two feet, "Okay, you'll be my hope! And I'll be yours!" she held her hand out to Komaru for her to shake it.

Amused, Komaru shook her hand, "I accept." she softly said with a bit of embarrassed blush.

Amehan released go of Komaru's hand and started dancing in the room as she sung, " _ **Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE, madobe kara yagate tobitatsu. Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de; omoide wo uragiru nara. Kono sora wo daite kagayaku, shounen yo shinwa ni nare!**_ " she skipped her way to the showers and finished her small concert there. Komaru clapped her hands lightly musing the childish girl.

"Oh, yea, do you want to take a shower first Komaru-San?" Amehana asked, reminding herself from looking at the bathroom, "I can go second. I'll even go and get a change of clothes-"

"No!" Komaru intervened immediately.

"Huh?" Amehana inquired.

Another blush of embarrassment appeared on Komaru's cheeks, "U-uh…I-I," Komaru sighed, deciding not to sugar coat things, "I-I'm scared that bear will come again if I'm left alone." Komaru averted from Amehana's confused gaze.

"Hmm," Amehana thought, "Monokuma's goal is to make all of us feel despair right? And for you, it seems like being in a room with Monokuma alone will cause you despair. I guess it's logical."

Komaru took a breath of relief from Amehana not making fun of her weakness, "You can borrow some of my clothes for today," she stepped out of the bathroom and to the walk-in closet we were given, "Hey Komaru-San."

"Yea," Komaru stood up and walked to the entrance of Amehana's closet.

"Do you hate Monokuma and Enoshima Junko and Towa Monica for what they did to this world?" Amehana suddenly asked.

Komaru was in a daze from her question, "Why would you ask that?"

Amehana paused for a second, "I hate them with a burning rage. They kill my parents. They hurt my friends. And worst of all, they broke my rival." Amehana turned around to look Komaru in the eye, "For you to fear Monokuma that much, you hate all of them for make you develop that fear right?"

Komaru nodded her head, "Of course I do! So much has happened because of them. All this despair is caused by them right?"

Amehana turned back around and mumbled, "That's good."

Komaru caught wind of her comment, "Why is that good?"

Amehana stayed silent for a moment or two, "So Komaru-San! What do you want to wear. I have bunch of outfits. Pick what you want," Komaru saw her topic change as suspicious. Just as Komaru was about to bring it up again, "Komaru-San, you told me your problems because you were ready to cope with them right?" Amehana inquired as she scrolled through her endless clothes.

Komaru skeptically nodded, "So I'll tell you my problems when I'm ready to cope with them. I just wanted to confirm something." switching to her cheery façade, she pulled an outfit that seemed to fit Komaru, "What about this one! It'll look cute on you." After denying also every outfit Amehana offered her, she picked one for herself and they both got ready for the day.

Tuesday Schedule: 8am-8:45am: History rm.10 with Komaeda-Sensei 8:50am-9:35am: Art rm.4 with Saionji-Sensei and Koizumi-Sensei 9:40am-10:25am: Music rm.15 Mioda-Sensei 10:30am-11:15: Break 11:20pm-12:30: Survival Kuzuryuu-Sensei and Pekoyama-Sensei and Matsuda-Sensei 12:35pm-2:00: Murder rm.7 with Kamukura-Sensei

They exited the room, Komaru avoiding her own room as much as humanly possible, and walked to class, bumping into Towa and Mioda on the way there, "Hey, Mioda-Kun, Towa-Kun!" Amehana called out to them as usual.

"Hello Mavie-Chan, Komaru-Chan," Mioda greeted while Towa responded with a salty, "I told you not to call me that."

Amehana replied, "Well, if I'd call you Towa-Sama, that would make me feel like I'm talking to my superior instead of a friend. We're friends, right Towa-Kun?" she pulled out her puppy dog eyes that was hard for Towa to resist. With a small blush, he reluctantly nodded.

"If we're on the topic of friends, where's Nozomu, you two seem like you guys are together a lot. You have…a sort impact on each other." Komaru asked.

Towa shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not Nozomu's keeper."

Komaru looked at him with a bit of a suspicious face, "Yesterday, she was calling you Ao and you was calling her Sora. Don't tell me you're just now trying to hid your relationship."

Towa gulped audibly, "Well… Our families just know each other. The Towa and Nozomu Clans are going to be wed to each other so we'd see each other now and then."

Amehana intervened, "But the heir to the Towa group is already dead and that little brat Towa Monaca is banned from the Towas right? I thought the Towa group gave up. And Sora-San is the heir to the Nozomus."

"That's…none of your business." sweat started to drip down his forehead and his eyes started to water a bit, "Let's get to class before the bell rings." Towa quickened his step and shortly after left the trio behind.

Mioda rolled his eyes with a bit of an annoyed look on his face, "What was that?" he scoffed.

Amehana placed her finger near her lip as she almost inaudibly uttered, "At first glance he seems like an open book and easy to read, but I guess even he has a side we shouldn't read too deep into." she curiously stated as she stared at Towa's back walking away from them, "I wonder…" she was suddenly struck with a sentimental look on her face which quickly turned to pity.

"Amehana?" Komaru called, "You okay?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

Amehana ignored her as she looked at the floor with that same look. She took in a deep breath as if to ready herself for some mental countdown, "OKAY~!" Amehana shouted at the top of her lungs, "Let's get to class and see what lies in front of us today! Mioda-Kun! Komaru-San!"

Her sudden outburst put a smirk on Mioda's face, "You're right, Mavie-Chan, I propose to go at top speed!" his eccentric words broadened his smile even more.

"Wait what?"

Amehana started to stretch out her legs, "Bet I can get to class before you, Mioda-Kun! And if Komaru-San wants a challenge then that's what she's gonna get~!" at the end of her sentence she started to run at her highest speed possible, for the morning at least, with Mioda following behind her and soon passing her.

Komaru was still a bit confused by the two's sudden burst of energy, "Umm… Wait up!" Komaru managed to croak out before starting to run after they two. Within less than two minutes, Amehana, the last place loser, enter the class without a breath taken out of their voice, which puzzled Komaru more why they ran here.

"Well you two seem pumped to…day…" Komaru turned on her heel as she was talking to the two idiots. And as she did, she never expected to see _that_ face again. Yet, fate has been ever so cruel to her lately. What seemed like fiction became reality and was she knew to be reality was mere fiction in this small world. And this is just another example at how fate was being just that cruel, "S-servant…?"

She stood there, gaping at the familiar face. The pale complexion. The messy, silver strands of hair. The face of a cunning man. That was no doubt the man that was behind Monaca's rule to power in Towa. The one who made that whole event possible. That sickly bastard who screwed with Fukawa Touko. Yet, she didn't even know his name.

Anger overcame the brunette emmancely. She stared at the white haired teacher in front of her with eyes of rage. _I hate him._ The line appeared in Komaru's head as she stared at him. _I want to kill him._

"…aru-San! Komaru-San!" Komaru flinched when she just felt the touch of Amehana on her shoulder. She was snapped out of her train of thoughts and brought back to the real world. Komaru blinked a few times before realizing where she was and what was happening.

"Ah…ummm…" she looked around the class, nobody seemed to pay her any mind, including that cursed teacher. Komaru turned to Amehana and Mioda to see them with a worried look, "Oh, sorry about," she placed a fake smile on her face to reassure them, "I just…he just…" Komaru couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. She looked back at the teacher with a much more calm look, "…he just seems familiar, is all." she turned back to her friends to with show them a small smile on her face.

Mioda and Amehana exchanged glances, "You sure, you mumbled stuff about killing the dude. Is that even allowed?" Mioda cautiously asked.

"I did?" Komaru asked, giving no room to answer, she replied, "Forget about it. I was muttering some nonsense out of my ass. It's nothing to worry about," she continued. Mioda and Amehana once again trade glanced and then looked back at the girl while shrugging their shoulders in chorus. The three of them found their seats that were assigned to them. Mioda's is in the back middle row. Amehana was placed in the middle desk. And Komaru was conveniently placed right in front of the bastard.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

With that, their day officially begun, "Hello class, I am Komaeda Nagito. Call me whatever you wish." he greeted himself rather…normally compared to their other teachers, "And I am your history class teacher."

Komaru was getting annoyed with every single that that came from this guys mouth for no apparent reason. Maybe it's just like with Tachibana. She knows he fucked up but he refuses to show it. "I guess nothing about me is that interesting or important." Komaru could feel the veins on her forehead grow.

Hikaru interrupted, "Aren't you apart of Ultimate Despair? I sure we all want know how dangerous you are. So why don't you tell us, Komaeda Nagito-Sensei." his firm tone and confidence was overflowing within his being and shook mostly everyone of his classmates.

Komaeda sighed, "I guess I could at least tell you my talent. It's nothing really special and I'm not sure how Hope's Peak even considered this a talent, but… I'm was the Ultimate Lucky Student of 77th Generation Class of Hope's Peak. Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm sure you all know each other since you all seem a little too hopeful. But I guess hope can never become too much. I'm getting a bit off track." Komaeda shone a smile to the class, "You guys know Monokuma's rules, right? Like the rule that allows us to kill you. Well don't think that rule is allowed vice versa," Komaeda turned his head to Komaru, "Right, Naegi Komaru."

Okay she had enough. Komaru glared at Komaeda with hate as she demanded, "Komaeda Nagito, what the hell are you playing at?"

Komaeda smiled at the girl, ignoring the question, "Sorry that I couldn't tell you my name before. Monaca had me tied around her fingers. I definitely would have told you if you was to become an ultimate."

Komaru's stare hardened, "Enoshima Junko had you assist Monaca, right? For her to be the new Ultimate Despair. Is she-"

Komaeda sharply cut her off, "Listen for once, Naegi-San. You may be an ultimate now and your brother is the Ultimate Hope, but still," Komaeda deeply sighed, seemingly disappointed with the girl, "You're still as ordinary as ordinary. There is nothing good, nor bad about you. You're utterly boring… You're not worthy to become hope."

Komaru kept her stare fixed to Komaeda, biting her lip from anger. Komaeda, being satisfied with his work turned back to the whole class, "Anyway, how should I do this? Maybe I should show you I'm not messing around? Or should I be a normal teacher? Still, in a school like this, normal could be anything."

The students became on edge as they looked at the teacher. Almost every other teacher is either insane or really abusive to them, but he seemed normal outwardly, but that cynical expression and calm tone was unpredictable to the lot of them.

Komaeda asked, "What do you guys want me to be?" Komaru and her classmates stayed quiet, thinking it was a rhetorical question, "I really asking you, I want an answer. Unless you want me to be abusive." his last phrase shown a slight proposal of wanting and desperation to scar them. But why would he, wouldn't he just do it?

Hino was the first to answer, "A normal teacher would be a blessing to us. But, Komaeda-Sensei, I have this feeling you're asking us for a reason. Is it for trust? Or what?"

Komaeda chuckled under his breath, "No, it's not for something as mere as trust. What would I gain if I asked you for trust? The reason I asked you is…" Komaeda hovered right hand over his chin, "I guess it's a habit. I've been serving something greater for my whole life. So to be in front of such hope, I must feel like I'm serving you." his words sent shivers down Komaru's spine. Komaeda glared down at Komaru, "Except for you of course."

Komaru rolled her eyes at the teacher. Komaeda shifted his gaze back to the rest of the class, "Anyway, I guess I should explain this class to you." Komaeda turned to the board and started to the basic things about his history class.

 _Grading_

 _A (90%-100%) - No punishment_

 _B(80%-89%) - Minor mental torture once a week_

 _C (70%-79%) - Mental torture every other day_

 _D(60%-69%) - Extreme Mental Torture every day_

 _F (59%-below) - Physical torture two times a day_

"I'll explain this to you first, this is very important," Komaeda tapped the marker on the board, "Monokuma decided to come up with this grading system and it's going by American grading scales. And he does not care if you die from any of these punishments."

"So if you're dumb, you're fucked." Yugi blatantly stated, causing a little cloud over every person who weren't very smart, which is fairly many out of the fifteen students.

Komaeda smiled brightly at the crowd, "I don't think you guys need to worry. With the hope brimming from you, even with the despair these punishments will bring, you'll shine even brighter after. I urge you to get bad grades in your classes. I want to see how your hope will overcome the despair of pain!" the realization of his insanity burdened the students, sighing yet again to have another crazy teacher, "Keep in mind that each punishment is worth only one of your failing classes. If you get a B in two classes, you'll face minor mental torture two times that week on the same day. And if you cause unnecessary trouble, you'll face physical torture twice a day, like if you get a F."

"Anyway, Sensei," Mioda stated, "What exactly is the point of this grading system? Other than to cause stress, that is." his tone expressed how annoyed he was at the moment, probably because of whatever nonsense that stupid bear made up.

"Was it that obvious?" Komaeda asked, truly curious, "I guess playing along with this embarrassing school life would be sort of a motive as well. Since you all are ultimates, you barely had to do any work. But almost none of the classes here compliments any of your talents. Science, P.E., art, and music is probably the best chance any of you have. And all those classes, except for science, has barely no affect on your final grade. I bet that just fills you all with despair."

"Now back on track," Komaeda declared, "This class is specifically made for you to feel despair. You are expected to thoroughly know every case of mass death, the cause, victims, etc. Maybe a couple of the victims you know them. Like maybe the Towa incident."

Komaru felt her stomach drop. Dread cloaked her being hearing his sinister tone made the horror of the Towa incident an example. Komaru began to ignore the endless words coming out of his mouth. She drowned out the noise with more hopeful thoughts. Like seeing Makoto and Fukawa and how'd she spend her time after class with Amehana. That is until the words, "Though in the end, it seemed that all the death of everyone in that cursed town was for nothing expect despair. No one gained anything and there was nothing to be hopeful about. Nothing at all."

Komaru shouted at him with even more rage, "You bastard! How can you say that?! So many people died but…there was so much gain."

Komaeda gave her a look of pure hate as he mocked her, "Like what?" Komaru opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out. She of course gained something, but what did other people get in return for their despair and struggle, "All there was to gain was your little friendship with Fukawa Touko. But what did other people take away from that that you didn't specifically gain?"

Komaru retired to her seat with a look of realization on her face, "You… If you hadn't come to that town, they would have been at peace."

Komaeda scoff, "Me? I'm the cause of their despair? Sure you could somewhat argue that, but Towa Monaca caused the despair of that town. I was just following her orders."

Komaru clenched her fist, "Even with that lie that Monaca was leading on, they would still have some peace!"

Komaeda shook his head, "Naegi-San, I was just idly watching a game unfold and expose itself to me. I only looked over the successor of despair, ordered by Enoshima of course. My being there had nothing to do with the fate of that town. It was honestly a ticking time bomb-"

"Can the both of you shut the hell up!" Towa yelled at Komaru and Komaeda. Their gaze set their sights to Towa, "I've had enough of this crap! For the last, what ten minutes, I heard you ramble on about how the Towa incident played out! And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of hearing about Monaca! I'm sick of all of this blame is put on the Towa Clan!"

Komaeda **(being the troll that he is)** urged him on, "Right, Towa-Kun, you're the next heir to the Towa clan aren't you. You're suppose to redeem your clan of the bad name Towa Monaca placed on it, am I correct?"

"No shit you're correct!" his voice bellowed from depth of his anger, ready to sock Komaeda anytime of the day. He was held back by Nozomu's grip onto his clothing. She looked at the boy with an extremely distressed look. She knew more than anything how brash Towa could be.

"Well too bad you completely failed."

"Jackass! I didn't fail at anything!"

Komaeda gave Towa a sly look, "Towa-Kun, may I ask a question? What's your talent?" This question silence Towa shouts. He glared at Komaeda with a hateful look, rendered speechless by his question. After waiting a few second, Komaeda sigh and rolled his eyes at the male, "So you're one of those people. You're put in the group of greatness when you don't even know what's so great about you. I knew someone like that once and they turned out to be an utter disappointment. And someone as bland as you… Sigh, you might as well be the same."

Nozomu knew what would come next, "Towa just stop. Leave him alone. If you keep listening and answering back to him you'll just get even more mad and you heard what he said if you act out extremely," Nozomu held onto his jacket tightly, preparing for him to rebel from her grasp. Towa took in a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down. And soon sat down, just glaring at the white haired teacher.

Komaeda on the other hand, clapped his hands together with a happy go lucky smile, "Well this was an eventful first class! The bell should ring right about now!"

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

"You're free to go!" Komaeda dismissed the group of student and all of them fled out of the room rather quickly.

When the class was finally empty, a projection flickered on the screen, showing a girl who looks to be still in school with dull pink eyes and hair, "Komaeda-Kun, don't you think you were a little…strict to them?" the girl on the screen spoke.

Komaeda shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just making myself clear."

The image on the screen made an annoyed face at the teacher, "If you want these kid to like you, then you can't be like that just because they were are some odd balls in the group. You can't discriminate just because they were a little on the plain side, I think."

Komaeda chuckled at the screen, "But those people would just hold back the rest of their classmates from reaching their fullest potential. Well, at least you can find some good in them. That's why you're so inspiring, you're able to find hope in every boring thing."

The AI sighed, "You're being creepy again," Komaeda laughed at the statement, "But Komaeda-Kun, you were wrong about one thing."

Komaeda's face perked up with interest, "What was I wrong about?"

"Hinata-Kun was not a disappointment," she bluntly stated, "Hinata-Kun was able to give everyone hope in the end and me also. I know it."

"It's unlike you to be so sure," Komaeda cynically smiled, "Well, I don't believe it. Someone as ordinary as Hinata-Kun would never be able to give hope to others. I won't believe until I see it."

The girl on the screen determinedly stated, "You're gonna see it someday, Komaeda-Kun. Just as soon as Hinata-Kun breaks out of Kamukura-Kun."

Komaeda replied, "If that's what you believe. I'm looking forward to the day." Komaeda grabbed a remote from his desk and turned off the projector, "Nanami-San."

* * *

Meanwhile, Komaru and her other classmates were off walking to their next class, "That bastard of teacher! What does he get off judging people like that!" Komaru muttered under her breath with Amehana next to her.

Amehana casually replied, "Just leave it alone. Each teacher here are either psychotic, abusive, cool, or just plain asses. You shouldn't let it bother you too much."

"Yea, but I'm getting the worst of the abusive! Nevermind just kept hitting me with that whip. Souda just kept asking me these extremely hard math questions and if I got them wrong, I'd have pencils thrown at my desk to where they penetrate the desk. Owari kept giving me more of the harder exercises while Nidai used me as an example. And now this stuff with Komaeda! This school just keeps getting better!"

Amehana giggled silently to herself, trying to use her sleeve to hide the fact she was laughing, "I'm surprised you didn't go to the nurse after all the shit those teachers put you through." she said while trying to hide her chuckle.

"Are you laughing?" Komaru asked, feeling betrayed by the girl.

Amehana let her smile loose and replied, "Sorry, Komaru-San, but the fact you did all that stuff and are still stand is funny to me."

"Well, I did literally go through hell and back. I've built up some endurance. Plus the day you see me at that nurse's office, I'll be six feet under. I am _not_ ending up like Mioda, that's for sure." Komaru declared.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Maybe one day someone would want to kill you and to live, you'll have to go to that nurse."

"What made you think of such a scenario?" Komaru asked raising her eyebrows at the girl.

Amehana shrugged her shoulders, "I was just thinking of the most likely scenario where you'd end at the nurse's office since ever with all those scratches and bruises the teachers put on you, you still refuse to go to the nurse."

"I'm surprise I haven't bled to death already." just as Komaru said that, they approached their next class, art.

"Komaru-San, you really do need to stitch up those wounds." Amehana advised.

Komaru replied, "Don't worry, I did it myself during yesterday's break. I'm pretty handy with that type of stuff, ya know."

Amehana shook her head, "Nope, I'm taking you to the nurse during break."

"Amehana, you don-"

"Hey little bitchy brats, take your seats!" they were cut off by a blond teacher in a kimono with a serious attitude problem. The teacher pointed her finger at Komaru and Amehana. The both of them sighed, _Another one of_ those _teacher…_ The two girl found the seats they were assigned to and sat there, waiting for the bell to ring.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

"Hello, class," a red head spoke to the rest of them. In her hand she held a camera, every assume she was a photographer. Behind her was the girl who yelled at Komaru and Amehana earlier, "I'm Koizumi Mahiru and this is Saionji Hiyoko," Koizumi said, referring to the blonde behind her. The teacher sounded like she was devoid of all feel. She sounded confused and something else that words would not be able to explain. She sounded like she was in true despair.

Saionji came from behind with a kind face, "Hey, Mahiru-Nee, how about you let me take over?" Saionji's face seemed like she foreign to being kind to others, but the tone in her voice seemed like she really cared for the red head. The girl nodded and let the other take over.

"Okay, you bunch asses," Saionji sighed, looking at the rest of the teenagers with a feeling of not want to be there, "As, Mahiru-Nee said, I'm Saionji Hiyoko," suddenly Saionji made a face that would creep the hell out of anyone, "Call me Hiyoko and I'll kill you. Anyway, this is art class!" Saionji's tone suddenly went from deadly to the voice a loli would make, "I'm the Ultimate Classical Dancer. So I know a thing about art and so does Mahiru-Nee. She's the Ultimate Photographer," Saionji's tone shifted one again. It changed to a nostalgic tone instead of her lolicon one.

"So, I'm assuming that one of the teachers explained the grading system right?" Saionji asked. All of the students nodded, "So you already know that this class won't have a great influence on your final grade right?" the class nodded again, "The classes that are worth the most is the survival classes and murder classes, so you should probably focus most of your energy on killing and surviving instead of acting a like a bunch of brain dead idiots looking stupid, worrying about homework and stuff. Also there's a little sweet treat I'll tell you at the end of class."

 _The part about brain dead idiots was uncalled for…_ "Um, Saionji-Sensei, by art, what do exactly mean? Komaeda told us that his class is supposed to fill us with _despair_ is that the same with this class?"

Saionji rolled her eyes, "Komaeda is just a fucktard that is obsessed with either _hope or despair_. Listen to me, that guy is fucked up, like serious fucked up. A bit of advice, don't listen to anything he says that involves the word _hope or despair_. It'll probably just fuck you up in the end if you take anything he says seriously."

Komaru sighed in relief, knowing that whatever Komaeda says is a bunch of bull that she should just ignore, "Now, Imma give you your first assignment, just see how you do." Saionji turned on the screen in front of the class, showing a photo of a dead body ripped to shreds. Komaru thought she might throw up just from the picture as she held her mouth, "I want you to draw a dead body. Make sure you get the sickness and pain of the person who died and imagine that it was someone you knew."

Several student ran to the trashcan and puked out their easily morning break or nonexistent one. Komaru could stomach the sight, just barely though. It was one of the more brutal dead bodies she seen during the tragedy.

"You'll get a higher grade if I see some good details and if it's the body of a child, that's good enough, too." the words she spat out were so happy go lucky that it was sickening just to listen to her, "I've label everything in the room. Use whatever supplies you need."

Komaru turned to look at the blonde to see a pleasant smile on her face, "H-how…?" Komaru muttered, _how can she smile at such a photo?_ She finished the sentence in her head. Just then, she felt the urge to puke, running over to the trash can and letting go of whatever she had for dinner last night.

Saionji rolled her eyes, "You guys are a bunch of wimps. It's just a dead body of a child! Get over it, people die all the time!" she switched to her more twisted faces as she looked at the student.

The class realized that they didn't have a choice if they wanted to draw it or not. If not, they'd be torture and who'd want that. With sullen eyes, some crying, they gather the supplies they need to draw the dead body.

With every stroke of the brush, Komaru became sickened with her own work. She was a fairly decent artist, which made it even more horrible for her to look at it. She could actually make out what she was drawing. And it brought tears to eyes to see the body she created. She imagined how her mother and father looked before they were killed by Monaca. As she wrote both the names of her and her brother's in a crimson red backwards, she had to stop for a moment. She could draw another letter after she wrote "otokaM". She placed the brush down and took in a deep breath, refusing to look at the abomination she created.

Next to her was Nozomu, her painted looked just as tragic as her own. Nozomu's eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed with disheartenment. She looked sad just to make such a thing, "Nozomu," Komaru called out to her. The girl turned to me, looking relieve to look at something else, "I just…sorry nothing." I turned back to my painting and started working on it again with even more tears leaving my eyes.

"Naegi-Chan, are you defeatist?" Nozomu asked. Komaru nodded as she stared at the paint, continuing to work on it with a demoralized stare.

"I'm just about ready to kick the bucket. After all this, you're words won't help me forever. Soon someone is bound to break." Komaru explained.

Nozomu replied, "I think some people have already been broken," Nozomu looked around the room to see the same broken look as Komaru's face on everyone else's.

Komaru turned to Nozomu with a wide eyed despondent look on her face, "Will you be able to give us happiness again, Nozomu? Or will we be living like this for the rest of your lives. They're just trying to make us kill each other or kill ourselves."

"..." Nozomu stayed quiet throughout the rest of the class and so did Komaru.

"Okay everyone! Time is up!" Saionji shouted, cheerfully. Everyone put down their brushes with a soft "clank". The sound echoed throughout the silent room. Saionji started with Nozomu. Saionji rolled her eyes and spit on the painting, "That's horrible! That has to be the most normal dead body I've ever seen! I told you to get creative, bitch!"

Next she went to Komaru, giving basically the same reaction. Saionji pushed over the painting onto the floor and she stomped it in the floor, "Ugly! UGLY! You call this art?! This doesn't even look like a dead body!" as Saionji smashed the painting into the floor, the only thing going to Komaru's hazy mind was, _Stop. Stop it please…_ She felt her body sink into the deeper parts of despair. Seeing a picture of her mother's dead body being smashed. Who…wouldn't just give up? All of her reactions to the other's paintings were along the line of Komaru's and Nozomu's and in the end, they all had this blank stare in their eye. No one could tell what the other was thinking.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

They all left that room at once. They never wanted to enter that room ever again. That painful room. But the next would be even worse. "Aww they didn't listen to my announcement…sucks to be them."

Mioda was one of the last the leave the room. With glossy eyes, he glared at his phone that displayed their next class, _Music with Mioda-Sensei Rm.15..._

He was scared to go. He'd have to face his sister after all two years apart and who knew how she chanced? She was Ultimate Despair once, the fact that she just as screwed up as the rest of the teachers all the more likely. Mioda refused to believe that. He refused to believe that his bubbling, bright, dear, big sister was something that was foreign to her personality. _She gonna be the same_. He chanted in his head, but it never boosted his certainty that she'd be her old self.

He walked to room 15 with a façade of calmness, he resorted to any option to calm his nerves. Worry after worry flooded his mind as he walked forward to the room. _What if she's like Saionji? Or worst, Komaeda… Or maybe she's like Koizumi, absolutely braindead. What would an Ibuki in despair even look like?_ He kept walking forward, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Mioda," Komaru called, shaking his shoulder, "Our next class is right here." Komaru informed him. Mioda turned to Komaru with a dead stared, "Oh…" he couldn't think clearly, not at all. Nervousness ate at him that he couldn't grasp anything logical.

The two entered the room and sure enough, he saw his sister cladded in black. Mioda felt his heart drop to see her and tears swell up in his eyes.

He wished from the bottom of his heart that she'd come up to him and yell 'WASSUP! LIL' BRO! IBUKI HASB'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME!' but as soon as their eyes met, she shrugged him off like everyone else, not even sparing him a second glance. Mioda narrows his eyes from the sharp pain he felt in his chest. He felt Amehana's gaze on his back. He looked up to her to see her looking him right back. She shook her head and glanced to Ibuki. Mioda bit back his frustration and took the closest seat he could find, which was by Amehana.

"Mioda-Kun, I-" Amehana began, but was soon cut off by Mioda's piercing gaze.

"Not right now, Mavie," he begged and returned to looking down at the wooden desk with a pitiful visage. _He didn't add an honorific like "chan." He must really want me to stay away from the topic._ Amehana thought and looked back at the front of the room, silently worrying about Mioda's mental state.

The sound of the bell rung throughout the school:

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

With that signal, the teacher, Ibuki started introducing herself, "Mioda Ibuki is the name," she dully said. It pained Mioda even more to listen and even made Amehana tear up a bit for both siblings. He felt the gazes of some of his classmates but never looked up, never giving them any attention, "I am the Ultimate Musician. And also your music teacher."

Ibuki looked up at the crowd of student with dull eyes with bags under her eyelids, "Ask me anything, I guess." she shrugged.

Amehana raised her hand immediately and a second later she stood up, "Ibuki-Senpai, what happened to you?!" she almost shouted. Tears were in her eyes as she asked this, "You used to be so happy and cheerful, but…what happened?!"

Ibuki paused for a second, looking completely unfazed, "...I can't answer that." her statement was too cold and blunt for Mioda's taste. Is this really the sister he spent the majority of his life with? "I honestly don't know what happened either!" at the end of her statement, she giggled a bit. Soon her giggles escalated to laughter, "I-I don't know what happened to me! Why is that?! Why can't I remember?!"

 _She's gone._ Mioda thought. _I'm never gonna get my sister back. She has lost it. She's completely insane! Why can't we go back to those time?! Before all this shit happened!_ Suddenly he was pulled out of his bittersweet thoughts by Amehana's hand that was tenderly placed on his shoulder.

"Mioda-Kun," she muttered. Mioda looked up to the pale haired girl with traumatized look, "Ibuki-Senpai isn't completely gone. She's still with us, in our memories. And I bet the Ibuki-Senpai we know is still in there somewhere. We just have to fight to get her out of that deep dark hole she's in," she gave Mioda a reassuring smile, even though Mioda could tell she was just as frustrated as he was.

Mioda averted his eyes from the girl, he couldn't bare the sight of that pitiful look, "Thanks, I'm fine now." he blandly assured. Amehana gave him a worried glance but back off, not wanting to pry too much.

"I should tell you want you should be doing in this class." Ibuki suggested for herself, "All you need to do is study the songs I play and listen to each note. I'll play you a song right now," Ibuki went to the grand piano in the center of the room.

They waited for the ultimate musician to play a piece that blows their hearts away. With the first note, they heard the sadness in her playing and the despair of her playing. As the piece progressed they felt her despair expand to them. They started to feel empathy towards the girl playing the song. After a few seconds of nothing but her despondent notes, she started to sing in the mic in front of her. Her voice was beautiful, too beautiful. Too sorrowful. Mioda felt something wet run down his face. He touched his face to see tears. He was confused, yet all he could think about was the song Ibuki played. He started to reflect upon his life, seeing every sad, every happy, every nostalgic moment flash before his eyes. He felt himself start to shatter. His mind began to waver. _Maybe I should just… die…_

With that thought, the song was over. He felt like his usual self again. _Nothing's wrong, is it?_ He examined his body seeing nothing wrong. _What happened? I thought about killing myself… Why?_

Mioda sighed, "That's it I guess. All you have to do is memorize that song and identify the notes. During our following classes, you'll listen to it over and over until you know the exact notes and lyrics."

Komaru asked, "Are you trying to force us to kill ourselves? I mean…that song just…"

Ibuki smirked manically, the only emotion everyone ever since from the sullened Ibuki, "It just fills you with despair." she quickly went back to her monotonic self, "That's what Monokuma wants. He wants you guys to be driven to the edge of insanity and kill each other or kill yourselves. He wants to destroy your hope. He doesn't accept you or your hope! How despairing is that?!" Ibuki went to the piano again, playing that accursed song yet again. She continued to play it until the end of the class period.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Automatically, the bell rung. Ding Dong Bing Bong. They cherished that little tone. The tune that sung through their ears was some little proof that they were sane. That the song Ibuki sung didn't mess them up. They were as sane as everyone in the world before they entered this hellhole. This horrible place where nothing good would be waiting for them.

 _Should I die? Maybe I can die? I can die! Maybe I will die! Die! Die! Die!_ The thought of dying weighed heavily on the mind of Komaru. She felt her sanity waver again and again, every time coming to her senses at the end of the song. When the bell went off, a sense of relief ran through her body. She immediately ran out of the room, not wanting to question her lucidity anymore. Most of the students followed her actions, causing a bit of traffic at the door but before long, they all left the classroom sighing in relief.

The thought of the last two classes was on her mind. The despair of those events traumatized her in so many ways. _I guess the first day's classes are to teach us skills and the second is to fill us with despair. How obsessed is the person behind this with the idea of torturing high school kids like this? This is definitely twisted._

She tried to walk but her feet wouldn't carry her any further, "What the hell?" she stared wide eyed at her legs. They were trembling. But from what? Fear? Desperation? Sorrow? Insanity? Despair? The latter was probably the most likely answer. She again tried to move both of her legs but to no avail. She expected that. What else is there to expect in this place? But a part of her wanted to stay there forever, at least until the day ended. Komaru was tired. She was becoming weary after being put through some of her most painful memories. Memories she thought she forgotten long ago.

Suddenly, Komaru was brought out of her train of thoughts by a pull of her hand. There, her feet moved and she started to walk forward away from that hell. _Who pulled me?_ Komaru asked herself as she stared in awe at her feet. She looked up to Nozomu's two tone hair. She was pulling both her and Natsuno from their powerlessness. As she looked further she saw more people mindlessly walking forward.

 _Did Nozomu do that?_ Nozomu let go of her hand and went back for two more people to help them walk forward. And when she did, Komaru continued to walk. She couldn't stop, not now. After she started to walk forward with the help of Nozomu, how could she stop? _I guess I haven't changed at all, huh Touko?_

Their next period is their free period. A period for them to reflect over their thoughts. In the cafeteria, Komaru sits alone in the empty room. She held her head down low with pessimistic thoughts running through her head. She couldn't stop thinking such things. After everything she'd been through, after every change she made to herself, she was slowly breaking down. This situation she's in. She tries and tries again to stand up to despair, but she never wins. She tries to keep her head up, but it's too hard. _Did Touko go through this? Did Makoto go through this? How did they survive? Is it the_ "hope" _that they have lead them on? I don't have that hope anymore! I can't grasp that hope anymore! I can't! I can't!_ Komaru threw her head up in realization.

"No, I'm making excuses again! I'm an ultimate now! I can't use the luxury of being 'normal'! But nobody would be able to endure this for long! Right?!" excuses, counterarguments, and rebuttals against her courage appeared left and right in her mind. They started to drive her insane, "Makoto and Touko wouldn't be able to live through this would they?"

A second later, a gasp left her mouth. A flashback of Nozomu pulling her hand and helping her move forward, "No, Nozomu. She's…she's even helping others with their despair. I can't…I can't make excuses when someone is trying so hard…"

Speak of the devil, "Komaru!" Nozomu walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. Komaru looked at the girl with dull, distant eye, "I was looking for you. Umm…come to the auditorium with me," Nozomu requested. Komaru compiled, walking to the auditorium with Nozomu.

The whole walk there, there was only awkward silence between the two, mostly because of Komaru's unending fatalistic thoughts. Nozomu looked at the brunette with pity. The despairful look on her face shown all the trauma, pain, and despair she's been through. _I have to fix my classmates. If I don't they'll fall into insanity. And a killing will inevitably happen. I have to stop that._

A few minutes later, they made it to the auditorium. Everyone else was there, just like when they first arrived at this horrid place. As they entered the auditorium, Nozomu ran to the stage, leaving Komaru with the others.

"Excuse me!" Nozomu spoke into the mic, "As you all know, I'm Nozomu Sora!" she introduced herself cheerfully and with a genuine smile, "And I want you guys to feel better than right now. And I'm gonna try to help you guys!"

Nozomu continued, "Listen, all those things that those cruel teachers put you through, they are nothing! Remember, all of the stuff happened in the past! Whatever pain you went through back then, that's back then. You're here right now, which means you got through it somehow, right? You're strong and alive so there's no need to dwell on the past. Face forward! Be strong! Don't let anything stop you from moving on!

And one last thing. All the despair you feel now. All the hopelessness you feel now. All the pain you feel now. You'll get over it soon. You'll feel just like yourself someday. So why not make that day today? We're _ultimates_! We're supposed to be ones who inspire _hope_! So what hope would you inspire if you, yourself are in despair?! So inspire hope for me. For us. For yourself. For the world!"

As Komaru listened to Nozomu's speech, she slowly felt her head numb. The hopeless thoughts slowly left in daze of thoughts. She couldn't hear the inside of her head telling her to die, telling her she can't endure the hardship. Komaru's head was…silent. The inside of the her head was finally at peace. There was no more excuses. Just silences.

Nozomu looked down at Amehana, "Amehana, you know what I'm talking about right? How about you come up here and sing something for us," Nozomu sighed her gaze at Akio and Aiko, "And Akio, Aiko. How about you two help her?"

Amehana looked at Nozomu with watery eyes and gradually nodded. Aiko shouted, "Yay! Ai…ko plays…vilin!" Akio smiled at Aiko and walked up to the stage with her, Amehana followed them. Nozomu left the stage, leaving the twins and Amehana to take up the platform.

"Wait, what song are we gonna do?" Amehana asked to the other two behind her.

Aiko declared, "Ai…ko play…zakura!"

Amehana gave Akio a questionable look, "She means Senbonzakura."

"Okay, that's a good song!"

Aiko started to play her violin with a fast pace with a face that was solely focused on her violin. She smiled once the main beat comes on. Akio joins her fast pace playing and the two sync their notes together. There tunes together was enough to catch the essence of the song. The music was fast, full of energy, and had a fun tone.

" _ **Daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka. Hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU!**_ " Amehana sung the lyrics with such energy that she started to dance to the beat a bit. She closed her eyes and let the song carry her.

" _ **Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono. Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni…!**_ " Amehana gripped the mic as she prepared herself for the chorus.

" _ **SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO! Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite!**_ "

Nozomu looked around the auditorium to see smiles on everyone's faces as they watched the performance in front of them. _At least I did some good._ She smiled to herself and listened to the song coming from the ultimate violinist, flutist, and vocalist.

" _ **SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO! Seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite!**_ "

 _Nozomu did this. Ten minutes ago, they were depressed, worried, and in a sea of sorrow. But within that time period, they're here, together smiling and having fun._ Komaru thoughts as she looked at all the others in the auditorium. She watched as Amehana sung her heart out. Aiko was having the most fun Komaru had ever seen she have. Akio was smiling brightly as he played his flute with passion. Komaru's smiled at the heartwarming scene. _Nozomu can really work miracles._

" _ **Hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou. Ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu! AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare! Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi!"**_

" _ **Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai. Kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni…!"**_

" _ **SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO! Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite!"**_

" _ **SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO! Kibou no uta haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero!"**_

Akio starts a solo of his own with a slow beat that was gradually building up and once it builds up completely, Aiko starts her own solo, playing so hard that her violin string where about to break. As her solo came to an end, Amehana readied her turn.

" _ **Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono! Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni..!**_ "

The music played by Akio and Aiko slowed down to make a more heartfelt tune, " _ **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi koe mo todokanai yo… Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite…**_ "

The music began a bit more fast just like the rest of the song, " _ **SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE! Kimi ga utai boku wa odoru! Koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure…!**_ "

Amehana left it to the twins to finish the song, just dancing to the violin and flute duet. Their music blew up with energy and fun, that same feeling that the whole song gave but more. And with six notes they finish the song.

Claps erupted from their classmates. Akio, Aiko, and Amehana took a bow, "Thanks everyone!" Amehana yelled into the mic before she and the twins left the stage.

Nozomu walked up to the stage, "See everyone! Look at yourself now and look at each other. You guys are smiling and having fun! That's all I wanted! You guys can go if you want." Nozomu bowed and left the podium.

"I want to sing another song," Amehana muttered.

"Ai…ko does…too!"

Komaru replied, "I'd like that. There's nothing better for us to do right, guys?" Komaru looked at the group to see no objections, "So sing your heart out. And play your heart out!" Komaru encouraged the two.

Amehana's face lit up, "Let's do Nirvana next!" she ran up to the stage grabbing the mic in hand, "C'mon Aiko-Chan, Akio-Kun!"

The twins got out their instruments and went up to the stage. Amehana raised her hand in the air as a cue for Akio to start, "One! Two! Three!" Akio started to softly blow into his flute, " _ **Kowareta sekai no sumikko de bokura wa sora miageteru. Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni yuku yo!**_ " Aiko starts to play her violin violently. The rest of their free period went on like a concert for the students of Future Line. And soon, the bell rung.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

"Well that was fun!" Amehana shouted in the mic, "I was happy to sing for you all! Thank you, all! And Thanks Sora-San!"

Nozomu blushed a bit at the mention of her name, "Uhh, you don't have to thank me, Mavie,"

Amehana shook her head, "No, I must thank you. And I think I'm speaking for everyone here. You… When we were forced to through those last classes, all I could feel was fear, sadness, and pain. But your speech, it really touch me and it stopped all of those feelings," tears started to roll down Amehana's face as she looked at Nozomu with a bright smile, "So…thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Sora-San."

Nozomu replied, "You're welcome." Amehana placed the mic on the mic stand and turned it off and the three of them exited the stage.

The fifteen students left the auditorium together as a class. Everyone one of them had smiles on their faces. Even though it was inevitable a tragedy was going to happen, they all embraced this moment. But they would have worshipped this moment if they knew what to happen soon after.

 _ **Monokuma Theater:**_

 **Have you ever been called stupid before? LIke really really stupid. Like you couldn't breath without someone telling you to stupid. You couldn't talk unless spoken to stupid. I knew a friend that was called that. And honestly, I didn't like that friend. All they did was play dumb. I know they're stupid, but it really pissed me off. I mean, I'm here and all, but when I'm with that friend I might as well die and they couldn't care less. But still I feel obligated to that friend. I am obligated to her.**


	5. Chapter 4: Let Our Names Become

_Hey! B.H. is back! Feeling more pumped than ever!_

 _ **I do NOT own Danganronpa but I own all the students except for Komaru.**_

 _BTW, ugh! writing this chapter was so hard! Just because of the few scenes that imposter shows up in! It's so hard to characterize a character that's not them! And not only that, while I was writing this, I got bored with this and wrote the class trial chapters, which I think I did a decent job on, and when I was done with them, I still had to force myself to write this chapter! But this chapter is important for next chapter soo... can't skip it._

 _Another BTW, Sorry it took so long. But I updated the cover thingy, hope it looks alright. I placed Akio and Aiko on the cover because I really like Aiko's character design I made for her and you can't have one without the other. And honestly thinking about what would happen in the story, Akio has became my favorite character to write for._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Let Our Names Become**

"NOW, THAT'S IT!" Monokuma yelled in desk chair, leading to the chair falling on the ground along with Monokuma, "Ow… Ow… Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Monokuma moaned as he rubbed his plushie head. The bear stood up from the fall and eventually pushed the desk chair up right. He hopped back in the seat and continued to yell about what was happening in front of his robotic eyes.

"All this hope! All this happiness! I can't wait to crush it! Keep working your magic, Nozomu!" Monokuma cheered on as he watched the concert going on.

"It sounds as if you and Nozomu are in cahoots," the screen was suddenly blocked by the AI, Nanami, "I think."

Monokuma laughed at her accusation, "That's funny! Me and Nozomu are in cahoots! Hah, nothing of the sorts!"

Nanami raised her eyebrows, "Then, who is in cahoots with you, Monokuma?"

Monokuma scoffed, "Like I'd tell you, oh hated one!"

"Hated one?" Nanami replied.

Monokuma placed his paws on his cheeks with his usual evil smile, "At least in my eyes."

Nanami shook her head, "No, I am just an AI in a computer that can't do anything. I died long ago. You should honestly be afraid of students…I think."

Monokuma laughed at her last phrase, "Sticking with your catchphrase, I see. You really want to be Nanami Chiaki, don't you?"

Nanami nodded at Monokuma, "That's what I was programmed to do."

"Too bad you're nothing but an AI, you can't copy the personality of Nanami Chiaki! Because you're not human!" Monokuma shouted at the AI.

Nanami furrowed her eyebrows at the bear, "I may not be human, but I'm trying my best!" she shouted, "Anyway, that's besides the point, tell me who is working for you."

Monokuma placed his paws over his mouth as he chuckled, "Upupu, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be as fun."

"You never change."

"I've changed a bunch. There are changes you don't even know about."

"…"

* * *

"Greetings class," a woman with shining silver hair greeted the fifteen students with a short blonde kid with an eyepatch and a larger man with creepily tired expression behind her, "I am one of your instructors, Pekoyama Peko. Call me whatever you please." the woman placed her hand on one of the twin swords on her back, "But please, try not to act shamefully. I'd gladly present your body on a silver platter to Monokuma." Well her SHSL ability was unneeded to be said.

A shudder ran through each of the students as they listened to her threatening words, "Yes, ma'am!" most of the students shouted in chorus, of course mostly the guys.

The blonde kid in the back walked up to the class, "I am Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. The Ultimate Yakuza." he confidently stated, "If you little shits are weak willed, come to me and I'll make a zombie out of you."

Another shiver was sent down the teenagers' spine. Finally the larger man stepped forward to introduce himself, "I am Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet ya, I guess," the class silently waited for him to show their insanity like the other two have, "…What?"

A huge weight was lifted off their shoulder, _at least one person isn't completely crazy_. But, as soon as they let their guards down, "If you look at me any longer, you'll disappear."

The class shivered to hear his mutter slither down their spines like a snake. _But he's definitely creepy._ Komaru thought as she furrowed her eyebrows at the teachers. She gulped silently as she stood strong before the three terrorist, ready for anything they'll throw at her.

"Okay, you little shits. Split up into groups of five." The little yakuza commanded. The teenagers stood there is a daze, confused why he wanted them to split up. But a second after he let out his command, he shout, "Get your ass moving now!" as he shot a bullet into the air.

The students disperse immediately, splitting into three groups of five.

Group one consisted of Natsuno, Mioda, Towa, Miryu, and Hino. Group two consisted of Yugi, Komaru, Tomogure, Masume, and Hikaru. Last but not least, group three consisted of Amehana, Nozomu, Akio, Tachibana, and Aiko.

Pekoyama spoke, "Okay, since there are three of us, we'll be taking over one of the groups each. Every other day, we'll trade back and forth. Hinata will take group one, I'll take group two, and Kuzuryu will take group three. Tomogure was keeping in smart ass comment, wondering if it was chosen by height.

 _So Pekoyama will be my instructor._ Komaru thought, _At least she seems to be the most sensible, especially compared to some people._ Komaru glanced over to group three, catching Amehana's look that said ' _Save me'_ as she was being dragged by the midget yakuza to god knows where. Komaru smirk, thinking that she actually a little lucky.

"Your instructor will be me, Pekoyama Peko. As I said before. With me, you will learn to use your weapons properly. You will also be practicing on each other. If you accidently kill one another, that will still count as murder and will trigger a class trial. Just keep that in mind," Pekoyama stood at the front of the five students, talking loud even to scare the bird at the top of a fake tree. _How the hell did they get birds in here?_ Komaru thought.

"Your first assignment will be to take one of my wakizashi and stab one of your classmates before the end of class. I'll be standing in this spot I'm in and not moving to give you people a chance." she declared.

Komaru replied, "Wait, stab one of our classmates?"

Pekoyama answered, "Yes, that is what I said. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Damn straight, there's something wrong with that," Tomogure argued back.

Pekoyama shook her head in disappointment, "I can't believe this. To survive, you must be willing to injure or even kill your ally. What if someone tries to kill you? How will you be able to defend yourself or kill that person back in return!?" she shouted at the teens.

"11037 will have something else to say about that! Upupu!" Monokuma shouted as he popped out of the ground, next to Pekoyama.

"Monokuma!" Komaru yelled.

Monokuma squirmed around excitedly, "Ah, scream my name some more, Naegi!"

"..." _I need my hacking gun_.

Pekoyama intervened, "What do you want Monokuma?"

Monokuma replied, "I just want to see my ultimates in action!" Komaru rolled her eyes at his bullshit reason, "I'll be cheering on the side lines! I can't wait until one of you kill one another!" Monokuma retired to the side of the group, stand far away from the challenge the five students were about to go through.

Komaru sighed. She didn't know at what exactly, but she was tired of it. The craziness coming from the teacher's mouth. Monokuma continuously urging them to kill. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She caught a glance at the other four students in her group. They looked like they were tired of it too. Komaru then fixed her glance upon Pekoyama who just stared at the students. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed and a look that was serious.

Yugi glared at Pekoyama with a resolved look as he asked, "Pekoyama-Sensei, what is the penalty if we refuse to do it?"

Pekoyama answered, "The torture chamber."

Yugi nodded, "Ok, I'll play your game. Just know that nobody's gonna die!" he shouted with certainty.

The other four students gave him a questionable look, "Yugi, what do you mean?" Komaru asked.

Yugi looked at her and the others with a determined smirk, "Don't worry, I promise everything will turn out okay. Even if we hurt each other, we'll still be friends. No hard feelings right?"

"I don't mind," Masume commented, "I don't mind being hurt. So when you do get the wakizashi, stab me." he announced to everyone.

"What the hell, Masume?" Komaru looked Masume with a questioning expression, "You can't tell people to hurt you like that. You need to stand up for yourself." Komaru advised. Masume nodded without a reply, probably not taking her advice seriously. Komaru did mind since there was a bigger problem at hand.

Tomogure looked at the others in her group. She couldn't contemplate why they had agreed to stab one another, "You all are crazy…" Tomogure muttered, "I-I'll do it too. As long as I'm not the one to be stabbed."

Hikaru commanded, "Okay, Pekoyama. We're ready."

All of the students positioned themselves in the most comfortable fighting pose they could come up with. Komaru pulled out her gun. Hikaru readied his arrows. Yugi readied himself for battle in what seemed to be the most professional fighting pose. Tomogure raised her fist as her legs started to tremble. Masume gave an uncertain smile as he awkwardly posed for the challenge.

Pekoyama sighed as she looked at the bunch of amateurs. With a monotone voice, she announce, "Fine then, come at me."

The five teens came at her with full power. Komaru was the first to attack. She pulled the trigger of her gun, certain that it would land on its target. But the bullet was soon deflected by Pekoyama who pulled out one of her wakizashi at seemingly light speed. Komaru grit her teeth and shot at her more.

While she was distracting Pekoyama, Yugi came after the teacher. He thrusted his fist out, attempting to punch the lights out of the teacher. Though Pekoyama dodged each attempt.

Komaru urged, "Just like that Yugi! I'll distract her and you try to knock her out! Don't worry, I won't hit you!"

Yugi smirked as he continued his endless assault, "That sounds reassuring!" he shouted. Yugi continued to throw his punches as Komaru shot at Pekoyama, causing Pekoyama to backup to avoid the blows.

Out of nowhere an arrow was propelled at Pekoyama. With instinct, she knocked Yugi on the floor, digging her high heel into his back, and cut the arrow in half vertically with her wakizashi.

"Shit!" Yugi yelled as saliva involuntarily jumped out of his mouth.

"Yugi!" Tomogure shouted. She pulled out her long needle, keeping her eyes on Pekoyama. For a second, she glanced at the needle in her hand. It was about the size of Pekoyama's wakizashi, but just too thin. She looked back at Pekoyama who continued to stand on Yugi as she dodged Hikaru's arrows and Komaru's bullets. _What the hell can this stupid needle do?! It'll probably break if I even try to use it!_

Tomogure touched the edge of the needle to test the sharpness. To her surprise, her finger tip was injured just from a slight touch of it. _This thing is hella sharp._ Tomogure gained some confidence knowing that it had some fighting chance.

"Tomogure! That thing's sharp, right? Just how sharp?" Komaru asked as she continued to aim and shot. After a few more seconds of shooting, she reloaded and started again.

Tomogure stuttered, "I-I don't know! But it's really sharp!"

"Then test how sharp it is against her wakizashi! If you break it, you can get it replaced." Komaru commanded.

Tomogured looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm gonna turn into fucking swiss cheese if I try that!"

Komaru assured, "I'm the Ultimate Gunslinger! I pick a place where my bullet will shoot, and I guarantee you that it will hit that target and nothing else!"

Hikaru shouted, "So am I! Go Tomogure!"

Tomogure debated with herself for a second whether she should go or not. She stared at Pekoyama and Yugi and back at Komaru and Hikaru. _What should I do? This stupid plan is crazy, but it's the only why to avoid that stupid punishment. What should I so? What should I do?_ She switched her vision between each pair until she shouted at herself, "Dammit, fine!"

Tomogure sprint to Pekoyama and Yugi, turning off her brain and just following her instinct. Pekoyama attempted to stab Tomogure away from her, but Tomogure swiftly countered with her needle. Pekoyama placed her weight on the wakizashi, pushing Tomogure to the ground, "Naegi! Hikaru! Get her dammit!"

The gunslinger aimed her readied her weapon to fire, as did the archer, "Naegi, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Komaru replied, aiming her gun at the perfect target.

"On the count of three."Hikaru commanded.

"I can't-"

"One"

"Hold on-"

"Two"

"Much longer!"

"Three"

In unison, Komaru and Hikaru let loose their weapons, each of their weapons being propelled at the same speed. Pekoyama saw both the bullet and the arrow coming. She glanced at them for a second and used her other wakizashi to block them. She then turned to Tomogure and knocked her off to the side. She was then met with another bullet to the face. Pekoyama easily dodged the bullet.

"Dammit, she's a monster!" shouted Tomogure, "Komaru! Can't you just aim and shoot! Be creative! At least try to get her off of Yugi!"

"I know, dammit!" Komaru shouted at the blond as she started to run in different locations and get her from that angle, but every angle she tried, Pekoyama would just block the bullet with her wakizashi, "Hikaru!" Komaru shouted. She used hand signals that tried to tell him to shoot at Pekoyama the opposite direction of her.

Hikaru somehow got all the crazy nonsense she signaled with her hand and got in an opposite position of Komaru. Pekoyama easily caught one to the trick, focusing on the two of them mainly. But that was a mistake. Underneath her foot, Yugi noticed that she wasn't worried about him at all. He sneakily pulled his survival knife from out of his pocket, never looking away from Pekoyama for a second. Once he got it out, he quickly slashed Pekoyama's ankle just a bit with the weapon. From surprise of the slice, she loosened her grip on the male and he used that opening to stand on quickly.

He soon got in a one on one battle with Pekoyama that scared that living crap out of him. Pekoyama's movements were so clean and swift, he could barely block the smaller swords at came at him.

Fortunately, those fw seconds Pekoyama and Yugi's close combat battle went on gave her an opening. Komaru snapped her fingers as a way to say fire. Simultaneously, the two shot their bullet and arrow. Luckily for Pekoyama, she heard Komaru's snap. Just in time, she pushed Yugi to the ground and blocked both, the bullet and arrow, with the smaller swords. Yugi got back to his feet as soon as possible and backed away from swordswoman back to where Tomogure and Masume were.

"Way to come back without doing a damn thing!" Tomogure shouted at the male teenager.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get that wakizashi out of her hand." Yugi scolded her, "Maybe we can break the blade off, she just said we need to stab someone with the wakizashi. All you need is the blade."

Tomogure rolled her eyes, "I already tried that genius! All I did was nick her blade!"

"Hey guys!" Komaru shouted, running about to the group along with Hikaru to come up with a strategy, "Did you think of anything?!"

Tomogure shook her head, "Nothing new."

"Well…" Masume trailed off.

"You gotta an idea, kid?" Tomogure asked with an eager look. Masume slowly nodded his head, "Well what are you waiting for tell us!"

Masume looked scared to death by Tomogure's yelling, "I-I-I-I'll tell you! Okay!" he shouted out of habit, "Well…Y-Yugi said something about breaking the blade off and that would be the best way to do it. She can't hold the blades, so as long as we saw that off then we could stab someone with it."

"And how do you suppose we get it off?" Hikaru asked.

Masume twiddles his thumbs as he suggested, "Well, Tomogure said her weapon is really sharp but could only nick Pekoyama-Sensei's wakizashi. I think all we need is someone stronger and can put up more of a fight answer Pekoyama-Sensei."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomogure asked as if she was offended by Masume's comment.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you weak. But for my plan to work, we need to both of you to go up and confront her. Naegi-San and Hikaru-San also need to be shooting at her so she wouldn't know what the focus on, she'll get confused." Masume informed.

Komaru and Hikaru nodded, running about to their original positions opposite from each other. Masume told the rest of the plan to Yugi and Tomogure while Komaru and Hikaru readied themselves.

"Doesn't sound like the most foolproof plan, but sounds smart. Okay, let's do it!" Tomogure shouted, handing her weapon out to Yugi. Yugi took the need while he handed her the survival knife in return.

"Masume," Yugi called out, "Are you sure this is the best plan you can think of?" he asked with a serious tone and expression.

Masume looked unsure about the answer, "Well… I-I'm not that good with puzzles, but this is the best plan I can think of at the moment. If it fails, I'll try to think of something better, I swear!" Masume bowed to Yugi as a future apology.

Yugi smirked at Masume's boy and rubbed his head as if he was a little brother, "Great, then it will definitely work."

Masume stood back up straight, confused why Yugi nuzzled his head. He held the top of his head as if looking for something Yugi placed in his hair but he felt nothing. Masume blushed a bit at how he doubted Yugi. _Maybe he's a good guy…_

"Okay, everyone, let's take her out!" Yugi shouted to pump himself and everyone else up. Komaru and Hikaru were ready to fire at any moment. Yugi was ready to race at Pekoyama with Tomogure right behind him also ready to take out of the silver haired teacher, "Now!"

Yugi dashed towards Pekoyama with a rush of adrenaline. Pekoyama readied herself for the clash between herself and Yugi. Yugi brought up the needle and struck it against Pekoyama's wakizashi. Fortunately, she decided to counter Yugi with the wakizashi that was already damaged. Yugi began to saw against the wakizashi, cutting into the blade more and more.

Pekoyama realized this. She was about to step back, but realized Komaru and Hikaru were ready to fire at her at anytime. She couldn't block with her damages wakizashi the blade would break off when it clashed with the arrow or bullet. Pekoyama thought to flip him, but Yugi suddenly stomped his foot for no apparent reason. _That must be a signal_. She thought. She concluded that saying in the position she current was in was the best course of action.

Meanwhile, Tomogure noticed the sign and dashed towards the two. She positioned the survival knife in both of her hands as she ran towards them. She ran to the side of them and slid in between Pekoyama and Yugi with the survival knife slashing through the remaining metal the held the wakizashi together. Yugi and Pekoyama was thrown back as recoil and the top of the wakizashi was thrown to Tomogure.

"Tomogure-San! Get it!" Masume shouted from the adrenaline of the scene. Tomogure rushed to pick up the blade and run back to Masume with it. The other three also ran back to Masume, leaving the blade to Tomogure.

Tomogure came back with the blade clutched in her hand. Blood was dripping from the wound, but she could barely feel it from the adrenaline running through her body.

"O-Okay! Stab me with it!" Masume shouted, urging Tomogure to pierce him with the blade.

Tomogure looked at the blade and looked at Masume arm with a doubtful look, "Hey kid, are you sure? This'll really hurt." Tomogure asked, worry evident in her face,

Masume nodded, "D-don't worry, I'm ready for it. Just…s-stab me." Masume held his left forearm, gesturing for Tomogure to stab him there.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tomogure dug a centimeter of the sharp blade into his skin.

"AHH!" Masume screamed. Tomogure quickly pulled it out of Masume and threw the bloody blade to the side. Masume tumbled to the ground as he held his left arm in an in vain attempt to stop the bleed, "Damn, this hurts!" he shouted.

"Masume!" Komaru shouted. She dropped down to the floor and came to his aid. She gently grabbed his arm and examined the wound, "No questions you need a doctor," Komaru muttered.

Masume heard her mutter, "No," he refused, "I-I-I don't need to… I'll just pat-" Masume was cut off by a sensation of pain slithering down his arm. He winced in response.

Komaru ignored his arguments and turned to Tomogure, "What about you Tomogure, do you need to go to nurse?" Komaru looked at the bloody wound on Tomogure's hands.

Tomogure nodded her head, but not to tend to her hand, to look after Masume and make sure he'll be okay "Yea, I'll go." she agreed with a guilt face.

"Naegi, make sure Masume and Tomogure get there safely. Togami and I will stay." Yugi commanded. Naegi nodded. She helped Masume to his feet and the three of them made their way to the nurse's office.

"Good job there," Pekoyama complimented, "I didn't expect that at all."

Yugi glared at Pekoyama, "It's because of Masume that we were able to pass this."

Pekoyama chuckled at Yugi's statement, "Hm. They boy's got brains and guts. He'll live a long time if he continues to exhibit that."

"What's that supposed to mean," Hikaru asked with a glared, "Are the rest of us no fit to survive?"

Pekoyama shook her head, "Only those who knows the ways of the world and can manipulate them to his will can survive."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what you mean."

"That's the reason you're standing here now," Pekoyama informed, "Your brother Togami Byakuya, knew what life was all about and he exploited it to get to the top."

Hikaru's glare increased with menace, "Shut up, you wrench, you knew nothing about my brother." he said with a monotone voice despite the glare that could burn a hole through you.

Yugi placed his head on Hikaru's shoulder to calm him down, "Easy tiger, we can't harm our teachers." Yugi reminded. Hikaru calmed down a bit and sucked his teeth. Yugi put his hand down and continued to talk with Pekoyama, "Anyway, the period's almost over. You don't mind if we leave, do you? I'd feel bad if I stay here too long."

Pekoyama gave him a look that said she couldn't care less, "Fine by me, we're done here," Pekoyama shielded her two wakizashis and left the courtyard.

The two males watched as the silver-haired warrior left the scene. As they watched her, the bell rung throughout the dome.

 **DING DONG BING BONG**

Hikaru turned to Yugi, "I'm going now." he said in his usual stern tone. He then started to walk towards the building with clenched fist.

Yugi quickly stopped him though, "Hikaru, wait," he called out. The red head glanced over his shoulder to look at Yugi with a less than inviting stare. Yugi was unfazed by the look and continued, "Why did you get so pissy with Pekoyama when she spoke of your brother?" he casually asked.

Hikaru felt almost insulted when he asked such a question without a care in the world. Though he couldn't blame Yugi, he know nothing of his relationship with his brother, "No reason. Just...let it be, Yugi." Hikaru sighed, letting out a large breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Are you sure? If it's something that's bothering you, you'd feel better when you talk about it," Yugi coaxed. Yet, his negotiations was left in vain.

"Sorry, but I'm fine," without another word, he quickly opened the door before Yugi could question him more. With a loud slam and the door swinging a bit before settling, Yugi was left by himself, confused by Hikaru' actions.

"What's his deal?" Yugi asked. After pondering it for a second, he shrugged his shoulders and walked through the double door. He too closed them with a mighty slam.

Meanwhile at the nurse's office, "We're here." Komaru unnecessarily announced.

Masume, who was on Komaru's back, looked up at the door that had the plague that was labelled _Nurse Tsumiki Mikan_. Masume felt his heart drop into his stomach as soon as he saw it. He felt as if the door was overwhelming him with fear, anxiety, and worry. He wasn't able to face what was behind that door. Not yet anyway.

Masume fought to get away from Komaru, though he didn't put up much of a struggle against the brunette, "Masume? What's wrong?" she asked.

Masume quickly responded, "I-I don't want to… I can fix this all by myself-" he was cut off once again by the pain in his arm. _Damn pain_. He cursed.

Furrowing her brow, Komaru scolded, "That's stupid Masume. Your arm might be broken, you need to see a profession and Tsumiki's the closest thing we got." Komaru soon turned her gaze into a comforting one, "Nurse Tsumiki may be scary, but this is how to fix you up."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win with Komaru, Masume reluctantly gave up his struggle. He squinted his eyes shut, not ready to go into the room. _I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to._ He continued to repeat in his head. He was scared. But not of the woman in the nurse's office. He was simply scared to face her. To look at her. To feel the pain inside of her. To feel the pain inside of himself.

Masume heard the soft click of the door, he clenched onto Komaru's back even more, not wanting to look at reality anymore. His heart was beating rapidly out of his chest, ready to pop open, "It's okay, Masume," Komaru reassured. Her efforts were obviously in vain, Masume still continued to tremble on her back.

Komaru walked into the room. Masume hung tight to the sound of Komaru's footsteps, trying to distract himself from the problem in front of him. Unfortunately, they didn't last long. When Komaru stopped in her tracks, Masume peeked out from Komaru's shoulder. What he saw was Tsumiki's dazed gaze upon the four of them.

Masume bit the inside of his mouth as he gazed into her dull lavender eyes. He felt anger as soon as he looked at her. He dropped from Komaru's back automatically as she said, "Uhh Nurse Tsumiki, Masume and Tomogure was injured during class. Could you patch them up please?" she asked with a forced smile.

Tsumiki tilted her head to the side, averting Komaru's gaze and attempting to look at another. Tsumiki gave them a small smirk and agree, "Why yes, Naegi-Kun," Tsumiki said with an innocent smile. A smile that was too innocent that it held a degree of creepiness, "I'll work on Masume-Kun first, since he's obviously the worst injured. Tomogure-Kun, wait outside please."

Tomogure nodded, "Good luck, Masume." she whispered before leaving.

Masume looked at Komaru with a look that said 'help me please'. Komaru simply gave him an encouraging smile and said, "Don't worry, Masume. Everything's going to be fine."

"Naegi-San-" before Komaru could hear his call, Komaru left the room. Masume was left face to face with Tsumiki and her sinister grin.

Tsumiki rubbed the bedding she was sitting on, urging him to sit down, "Come, Masume. You'll feel better soon."

Masume glared at the girl. If looks could kill, Tsumiki would be six feet under, "How can I trust you, Mikan?" Masume asked with a bit of rage, "After all you've done, how can I?"

Tsumiki giggled at Masume's question. She sounded like a naïve child, but there was something evil behind that laugh, "Aww, Masume, you're still hung up on that? We've been through thick and thin together and now you want to give it up? You want to give up everything?" she asked, secretly coax him to her.

Masume sighed, "Your tricks won't work on me," he declared, "We've never been close, Mikan. You're the whole reason I'm hated like I am. But I forgave you because you're…" Masume couldn't bare to finish that sentence, "But you destroyed the world, Mikan! You...killed mother and dad and left me all alone. And even after that you continued to torture me by killing everyone I hold dear. How can I forgive that, Mikan? Huh? Mikan?" Masume asked, feeling the anger in his body slowly build up.

Tsumiki gave him a more serious look, "Are you so ashamed by me that you won't even call me your sister?" she asked, her tone deeping a bit, "That's a little insulting."

Masume rolled his eyes, "You're not my sister anymore, you're a monster to me!" he subconsciously shouted.

Tsumiki again placed a small smile on her face, "Now, now, yelling at me won't solve anything. You need your arm fixed don't you?" she said as she pointed to Masume's arms, "If you want that fixed, you're going to have to sit here like a good boy."

Growling at the woman, Masume reluctantly sat next to Tsumiki on the patient's bed and held his arm out to her.

She brought out what looked like a pocket knife from pocket on her white dress sprinkled with droplets of red stains. She flipped the pocket knife open, but instead of a blade coming out of it, a multitude of tool that are supposed to be used for surgery.

Masume gulped once he saw the tool, not noticing Tsumiki attempts to lower him on the bed. Once he was laying flat on the bed, Tsumiki press a big red button that had the words 'DON'T PRESS', in big yellow letters with black stripes through them. Masume once again, not being able to stop the feeling of anxiety growing in him.

A second later, two straps suddenly held his body down to the bed. Confused as all hell, Masume immediately tried to struggle to get out of the death trap, but it was for naught. He was stuck there.

"Aww, Masume-Chan! You're so cute when you struggle. Do that some more for me! I want to see the despair on your face when you realize there's no hope!" her smile grew wider and her dull eyes were swirling with madness and insanity. Seeing Tsumiki's clear unstableness Masume started to yell out for help as he tried to break free from his bondings. Tsumiki pressed the red button a second time and bigger versions of the tools she had on her pocket knife appeared. Thus began Masume's fifteen minutes of pure hell and horror.

Outside of the room, Tomogure, leaning on the wall of the nurse's office, furrowed her eyebrows. _What the hell?_ She asked herself. From what she heard, Tsumiki and Masume are siblings. She didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't anything new, Mioda and Ibuki were siblings also, so it's possible.

"Should I tell the others?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. As soon as she spoke that question, Tomogure shook her head. _No it's his business, I don't have a right to tell anyone._ _But speaking of something else…_

Tomogure turned her head to look at the door of the office. She gave it a pitiful glare as screams of agony and desperate pleas echoed from it, "...I-is Masume…?" Tomogure instantly perished the thought. Mioda came back from Tsumiki's torture dungeon and Masume will too.

Soon enough, fifteen minutes were up and Masume's screams died down. Almost comically, a small bell rang as soon as he was silent. Tomogure gulped as she approached the door, preparing herself for whatever was beyond that door.

On cue, Tsumiki called, "Come back Tomogure-Kun!" the happy tone in her voice gave Tomogure an uneasy feeling in her chest. She cracked the door open and softly pushed it open. Tomogure peek her blond head into the room, ready to run away if Masume was on the verge of death.

"Holy shi-" she cut herself off to see Masume was indeed on the verge of life and death. He was beaten and battered with cuts and bruises and his clothes were soiled with red stains, which she could only assume was blood.

The smiling Tsumiki didn't help the creepy feeling tingling down her spine, "It's your turn Tomogure-Kun," she said in the sweetest voice possible as she messed with a syringe in her hand.

Tomogure was not fooled by her adorable voice at all, "Screw that!" she shouted as she quickly grabbed Masume and ran out of the door before Tsumiki could stop her.

Tsumiki was left all alone in her office that had blood splattered in random places around the room. She cocked her head to the side, surprised that Tomogure ran away from her, "Huhhh? They left…" she said, clearly disappointed, "That's so…," she hiccupped as her eyes watered, "...MEAN…!" she weeped, throwing the syringe in a random place in the room.

"Masume, wake up!" Tomogure commanded as she lightly slapped Masume's cheek, "C'mon, get up!" she demanded louder. Masume started to stir thanks to Tomogure's wake up slaps. He slightly opened his eyes, seeing Tomogure right in his face. He would have jumped back if it wasn't the massive amount of blood loss from Tsumiki's "check up".

"T-Tomogure?" he whispered. Tomogure quickly backed away from the boy seeing that he was awake. She let out a small sigh of a relief to see he wasn't dead. Masume brought his palm to his forehead, rubbing off the lingering sweat that clung him, "I thought I was going to die…" he sighed.

Tomogure cleared her throat, quickly collecting herself from her worried expression. Catching his attention, Masume looked up at the blond with a dizzy look in his eyes. She looked back down at him with a nonchalant look, "So, your last name is Tsumiki?" she whispered.

Snapping him out of his slump, Masume shot his head up with surprise written all over his face, "Uhh...were we that loud?" he asked cautiously.

Tomogure nodded, "But I don't see the need to hide that. Mioda and Mioda-Sensei are siblings, so what's the problem?"

Masume changed his gaze to the tile checkered floor with a resentful look, "If only you knew the things she has done…" he utter.

Tomogure easily caught wind of his remark about Tsumiki, "What did she do? Didn't Ultimate Despair do some equally fucked up stuff?" she questioned.

Masume refused to talk anymore about the subject, "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Tomogure gave him a quizzical look. Masume simply shook his head, "Hey, Tomogure. Promise me not to breathe a word of this. I'm lucky you know nothing about Mikan, but if someone who knows about Mikan catchword…" Masume paused for a second, "...I don't want to imagine the hell I'd go through."

Tomogure tried to make sense of Masume's vague information, but the gist of it, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling anyone," she assured. Masume smiled a bit, knowing Tomogure was decent enough to blab his secret, "Ha, Tsumiki must've done a lot of bad things even for an Ultimate Despair." she giggle.

"You don't even know," Masume replied.

Tomogure smirked at the small boy, "I'd like for you to tell me one day. Once you get comfortable with it, come and talk to me. I'm available any day of the week." she smiled.

"Thanks Tomogure…" Masume smiled silently to himself.

Tomogure held her hand out to Masume, "C'mon, we won't accomplish anything just sitting here." Masume graciously took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Yea, I guess," Masume remarked before he and Tomogure walked back to their rooms.

Later that night, Komaru lays lazily on her rolling desk chair that spins around and around, making her head dizzy. For no reason in particular, she placed her foot on the floor, feeling the climax of her dizziness. A head quickly developed in her head and just as quickly as it came, it left.

"Ughh…" Komaru sighed, "What the hell am I going to do? I'm still stuck in this place and there's no sign of getting out…" she said apathetically.

Abruptly, she heard a knock at the door, snapping her quickly out of her depressing thoughts., "Komaru, are you in there?" _Nozomu?_ Komaru stood up and opened the door, allowing her to enter. "Sorry to disturb you so late, but I want to talk to you."

Komaru replied, "I guess. I have…" Komaru pulled out her phone to check the time, "It's ten twenty-two. So about forty minutes," Komaru put her phone in her pocket and seated back so Nozomu could enter. Nozomu sat down on a chair near the door and Komaru pulled her desk chair near Nozomu and asked, "So what is it? Is there something bothering you?"

Nozomu answered, "It's…Tohru-Kun."

"Tachibana?" Komaru asked.

Nozomu nodded, "I really don't feel safe around him. I know you don't either," her discomfort and anxiety was deep in her tone.

Komaru shook her head, "It's not that I don't feel safe around him, it's just that he's really messed up. He has this messed up idea of the world and humanity in general. Though, in front of everyone else, he's just so…normal. It really pisses me off," Komaru explained, "But what did he do to you?"

Nozomu eyes started to well up with tears, "H-he touched me around my torso and whispered in my ear sexually to meet him at midnight…"

Komaru's eyebrows rose and jaw dropped, taking her a moment to process that in her mind, "…the hell…? When did he do this?!"

"During Nidai-Sensei's class," Nozomu looked Komaru in the eye, "What should I do, Komaru?" Komaru saw fear in her eyes. There nothing but fear there. She was scared for her life. You could tell it from her expression and gestures. She was trembling and looking for answers that she hoped Komaru could give her. How could she when Nozomu was the one who gave Komaru all the answers?

"I-I," _what am I supposed to say_ , "J-just don't go…and lock your door…" Komaru stuttered, "Oh, how about you stay here tonight. The rules never said anything about sleeping in your own room. You just have to sleep in a dorm room." she explained.

Nozomu shook her head, "I don't want to be a bother. If anything happens, I'll just run to you, Komaru. I…I think…I'll be okay…"

Komaru raised an eyebrow to her behavior, "No, it's not a problem, Nozomu. You've done so much for us that this is the least I can do."

Nozomu shook her head again, declining Komaru's offer, "No, for all I've done, it's payment enough to help others. Your positive reactions are enough," Nozomu stood up, brushing off her skirt, "I'm sorry to waste your time, Komaru," Nozomu bowed, heading for the door.

Before she left, Komaru replied, "Nozomu, you sure. If Tachibana is brash, you do know what will happen right? I don't want someone as kind as you…"

Nozomu turned back to Komaru with fierceness in her eyes, "Komaru, you can't think like that. Tohru-Kun is nothing like that! I'm sure nobody in this building is like that! Nobody will kill!" she said with so much certainty that it started to overwhelm Komaru.

Komaru smiled at Nozomu, "Yea…, you're right. Sure people are different, but something we all have in common is that we aren't selfish enough to kill," Komaru widened her smile as she closed her eyes, "You're amazing Nozomu! You're able to reassure everyone with your optimism!"

Nozomu reflected Komaru's smile, "Thank you, Komaru." Nozomu walked up to Komaru sitting next to her. Nozomu slipped both of her hands in Komaru's, "Listen to me for a second, will you?" she asked. Komaru looked at her with confusion. That's when she noticed a hint of sadness in Nozomu's smile, even noticing that there were tears in her eyes.

"Nozomu, what…" the words couldn't leave her mouth, leaving her speechless. The look on her face, the words she spoke, it was like Nozomu was begging her to listen. Komaru gave up trying to read her and just listened, nodding to her request.

"My life up until a little while ago has been…lonely." Nozomu sighed, "Being the heiress to a clan like the Nozomu clan is hard. I spent all my time living up the name of the Nozomu's heiress to where I had no friends. Sometimes I would pass out from being overworked," Komaru was confused, wondering what brought this topic to Nozomu's mind, but just continued to listen.

"But that all changed when the country commanded for me to go to a public school instead of being homeschooled. When I got there…it was pure bliss. To meet new people and get to know them. It was like a little bit of heaven. That's why I devoted myself to being a socialist so I can help the people of the world like they helped me." Nozomu looked Komaru in the eyes with the happiness look Komaru had even seen on the girl.

"And then…I met Ao," the words she spoke sounded like the most hopeful part about this whole story, "It was once when the Nozomus and Towas were having a dinner so I could be wed to the heir of the Towa Clan. I was a little social by then, but I was still shy. My fiancé was older than me so I barely had any contact with him, but Ao and I were the same age. So Ao came out of nowhere and invited me to play. After that, everyday after school, me and him would play until dusk. I would get beaten after each day but it was worth it."

"And then you fell in love with him, right?" Komaru asked.

"…Yes."

"Nozomu, what made you suddenly tell me all of this?"

Instead of answering Komaru's questioned, Nozomu embraced Komaru tightly, tucking her head in between the crook of her neck. Komaru was surprised by the sudden embrace, "N-Nozomu?" she immediately felt something wet on her clothes, causing them to stick to her a bit, "…Nozomu…?" she muttered again, speechless.

 _Nozomu is…she's crying. Nozomu is crying. Why is she crying? Nozomu is crying? How can someone as strong as Nozomu cry?_ Komaru asked herself these questions. Just then a gritty feeling manifested in her stomach. She felt as though Nozomu was going to disappear any second. She didn't want someone as kind and helpful as Nozomu to disappear. Komaru embraced Nozomu, scared to lose her.

Soft sobs could be heard from Nozomu's trembling figure, "K-Komaru…" Nozomu cried. Komaru looked down at the girl crying into her neck, "Remember me as someone who helped you. Someone who tried her best to stop any tragedy from happening," Nozomu lifted herself from Komaru's grasp, "Please, remember Nozomu Sora as someone legendary." she begged, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Komaru couldn't process what was going on. _What did she mean. Remember her? Why should I remember her when she's right here? Nozomu Sora is right here in front of me!_

A small click snapped Komaru out of her delusion and to the real world, a small click of the door. She blinked, realizing Nozomu wasn't there, "Nozomu!" Komaru yelled. Komaru snapped her head to the door, opening it and glancing into the hallway. Nozomu's red and black hair was nowhere to be seen, only leaving the a scratch on the tiler from where she was walking, most likely from the cold iron pole on her back.

 _She…disappear._

* * *

 _Monokuma Theater:_

Y'know what I realized. A backstory really makes or breaks a character. A lot of bland boring manga and anime protagonist have barely no backstory. Creators simply tack on the line they lost their parents or has been abused in the past, etc and think that gives them characterization. Take a simple harem protagonist that basically lives in the video game world and is a complete op god in that game that I may or not be cosplaying right now. A backstory is everything to a character and their likeability. So how about I change up my backstory to being a god from another universe with a power level that exceed 9000.


End file.
